My Beautiful Canvas
by Cosasmalas3
Summary: AU. College!Brittana. "Every artist wishes and dreams for the most beautiful and perfect canvas. To have their work displayed upon for the entire world to see. For the world to admire and to be envious of because they know it does not belong to them. And I finally have my beautiful canvas." Chef!Santana Tattoo Artist!Brittany
1. Welcome to the DMV

AN: Hey everyone. So this is my very first Brittana fic. The idea for this story pretty much slapped me in the face while I was having a conversation with another Brittana writer about something that was going on in real life. So between the idea gnawing away at my brain and her giving me a nudge to just do it, I finally caved. So a BIG thanks to her (who I will leave anonymous for now, just in case this story bombs).

Brittana do not start off as a couple or even friends in this fic, but they are most definitely endgame. Hope you all enjoy taking this adventure with me. Anyways, here goes nothing.

I do not own any of Glee characters, the songs, or the Universities.

* * *

**Chapter One: Welcome to the DMV**

**Santana's POV**

You have been lying in bed for the past hour trying to figure out why the hell you are awake at 10:30AM when you don't have to be at work until 3 PM. Then you hear Fuego bark again and it all comes rushing back to you why you are awake at 10:30 AM. This damn black squirrel, yes you are serious it is literally an all BLACK squirrel, decided to sit on your backyard fence and tease your damn dachshund. Sometimes you wish you had went and got him debark or at least trained him like you did Daemyn. You get up out of bed again and look out the window into your backyard. You see Daemyn, your Chocolate Labrador, simply laying in the shade staring at Fuego who is still barking at that stupid squirrel. Part of you wishes that you had your airsoft gun in your room so you can shoot the damn bushy rodent. The other part is wishing the damn thing would fall off the fence, just so Fuego can kill him and stop barking.

You are shocked Quinn hasn't busted into your room bitchin' and moanin' about Fuego's incessant barking yet. She must already be up and at work or has her earplugs in.

You look at your phone and see its 10:45 now. You guess you should go venture out and see what you can eat for breakfast. Now being the sexy and free spirited person that you are, it is very much known within the household and amongst your friends that you are not self-conscious about your body. So you being you, you don't think twice about walking down the stairs through the living room and into the kitchen in just a beater and boy shorts.

You see Quinn's back to you as soon as you get to the threshold. Her hair is sticking up at crazy angles and she is still in her pjs. She is staring at the coffee pot like she is willing it to hurry the hell up and finish brewing. She is so focused on the damn pot, that she has not realized that she isn't alone anymore.

You clear your throat, which causes her to jump slightly and turn around. "Morning Q". She glares at you, then mumbles "morning" and turns back to the pot.

You fully enter the kitchen and walk over to the cabinet and pull out a mug for yourself since Quinn already has one. You lean up against the counter next to Quinn waiting for the mouthful of words you know she will throw at you once she takes three sips of her coffee. The coffee finishes brewing and she fills both of your mugs with the _oh so good you wanna slap your momma_ Colombian coffee, that you had to get from one of your "cousin's" bodegas in Langley Park. She pushes both mugs your way so you can fix them up just the way yall like them.

Quinn's moods gauge on how she wants her coffee. You take another side glance at her. Her hair and her facial expression tell you everything you need to know. You mix in enough creamer until the color is slightly lighter than your complexion, which is caramel by the way, and you add 4 scoops of sugar. You push hers to her and proceed to mix your own mug. Once you're done, you lean back against the counter while bringing your mug to your lips and simply wait for Quinn. As she takes her third sip she eyes you up and down then places her mug on the counter. She takes a breath and turns to you.

"You need to do something about that fucking dog! I was in the middle of an AWESOME dream where Alex Pettyfer was giving me a foot massage while we were watching I Am Number Four and the next thing I know I'm being yanked out of my sleep by a yapping dog! I still don't understand why you bought him, when you already have Daemyn! Like really Santana what the hell were you thinking when you got that little yapper! And it doesn't even make any sense! Like why would you buy a small dachshund when you already have a Labrador?! And don't you ever wear any fucking clothes while walking around the house?!" Quinn yells.

You're looking at Quinn with a neutral expression because you already knew that she was about to go off about Fuego. The thing you were not expecting was how short she actually made this rant.

You set your mug down on the counter and turn slightly to her with your arms crossed. You tilt your head slightly to the left and say "That's it?" You were totally expecting something longer than that, but cool. "Q, I don't know why you are fussing about Fuego when you love my little monster to death. Also you know good and damn well why I got him. With us in school and at work Daemyn was getting lonely. His separation anxiety was getting worse and did you really want another big dog here. A small dog was the best choice and you know it. Plus we just HAD to save Fuego from the Amish. I mean I think they were seriously running a puppy mill or something with all those different kinds of breeds there."

Quinn just looks at you because she is in somewhat disbelief you didn't shout back at her. The she opens her mouth and says "Wow S. I'm proud you didn't yell back at me for one. And two you're right about Fuego. I do love that little shit, but why does he always have to bark at every moving creature?!"

"Q, you know he's a hound. Hell, you did more research on his breed than I did. I just thought he was cute for a wiener." Quinn just chuckles softly at you while grabbing her mug, then proceeds to say "Whatever bitch...go make me some breakfast".

You scoff at her and say "do I look like your slave?! I think not you can make your own food." She laughs at you and says "Come on S. I mean your dog woke me up from a bangin' dream. You owe me!"

You laugh and shake your head at her. "Fine...you want your usual?" Quinn smiles and perks up some saying "Yes please." She gives you a peck on your cheek then says " Thanks bestie!" and skips out of the kitchen into the living room to watch the TV.

_**45 minutes later**_

You shout "Quinn! Get your fat ass in here, your breakfast is done!" as you finish putting all the food on the island. She comes scampering into the kitchen and smiles brightly at the spread she sees. Blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs with cheese, bacon, hash browns, and fluffy biscuits. You smirk at Quinn because you can practically see the drool inching its way slowly to the floor from her mouth.

Laughing at her, you say "are you going to stand there and stare at it all day or are you going to eat?" She finally snaps out of her food daze and walks over to the island to sit on a stool. You sit down as well and yall start piling food onto your plates in silence. The silence remains the entire time you are eating.

Once you are done eating, you see there is quite a bit of food left over. You always seem to cook more than what is needed. You decide you might as well not waste the food and divide it into two bowls. You head down the hallway towards the back door. You take the bowls and place them on the deck after you opened the back door. You don't even need to call the boys because they already heard you come outside.

You decide to sit in one of the chairs that you have on the deck and watch the boys devour the food. You look up to your right and groan. That stupid squirrel is still on the damn fence.

_**One hour later**_

Quinn comes outside dressed in jeans and her work t-shirt. You guess she does have work today. She sits down in the chair across from you and glances at the boys real quick before looking back up at you. "You know we only have three days before school starts back up" she says. "Yeah I know. The summer break was fun while it lasted" you say. Quinn gives you a small smile and says "Well you know Kurt went in to work at 9 AM and will be getting off at 6 PM. I have work from 1:30 until 9:30 tonight. What time are you going in today and getting off at?" You look at her and smirk. "First off just...Wanky." She rolls her eyes at you and shakes her head. You continue speaking after you chuckle at her reaction. "Second I work from 3 PM until close today. So I should be home a little before midnight tonight. Why?"

Quinn sighs and proceeds to say "I just wanted the three of us to have a movie night before we get thrown back into our schoolwork." You think about it for a second and start nodding. You agree a movie night with your two besties before the craziness that is school does sound nice. You look at Quinn and say "How about tomorrow night? I work the 11 to 6 shift tomorrow and I believe Kurt has off. Is that cool?" Quinn smiles and says "Yeah that's perfect. I'll text Kurt to pick up the essentials. Well I best be off to work."

You think real quick if there is anything you want Quinn to pick up from work with her employee discount while she is saying bye to Daemyn and Fuego. Then it suddenly hits you that the new Soul Screamers book With All My Soul should be at her store, _The Singing Book_, by now. "Quinn." She looks up at you from scratching Fuego's belly. "Can you pick up the new Soul Screamers book for me please? It should be at your store by now, since it came out back in March." She laughs at you and you know it's because of a couple of reasons. One is because you are always using her discount to get music and books. And the other is because she is one of two people, the other being Kurt, that knows about your LOVE for paranormal fiction. It's true you love anything paranormal. Whether it's vampires, werewolves, witches, ghosts, succubi, Greek gods, etc. doesn't matter to you. Quinn finally answers you and says "Sure. Nerd." You look at her and say "You're one to talk you WORK in a book/music store." Quinn says "Whatever bitch and heads back inside to leave."

You look down at your phone and see it is nearly 1 PM. You call the boys to me so you can scratch their ears and say your goodbyes to them because you need to go get ready for work. After five minutes you head inside and back up to your room.

You stare at your closet trying to figure out what to wear. You don't even know why you are truly bothering since nobody will really get to see you since you work in the back. You grab a pair of jeans, then go over to your dresser to grab a black tee, underwear, a bra, and some socks. You throw all of this onto your bed and grab your phone and proceed into you en suite bathroom. Yes, you have en suite bathroom because you totally Deebo'd Kurt and Quinn for the master bedroom. You then put your iPhone on the dock and go to your music. You look at your playlists and think briefly of which one you want to listen to while showering. You pick the playlist uncreatively titled _Shower 2_ and hit play.

Next you hear En Vogue's _Hold On_ come thru your speakers and you start to sing along with it.

_When I had you_

You walk over to the shower and turn it on while adjusting it to the right temperature.

_I treated you bad_

You strip out of your beater and boy shorts.

_Wrong my dear_

You grab a towel out of the bathroom closet and set it down on the counter next to the sink.

_But since, since you went away_

You pull the shower curtain aside and get in.

_Don't you know I sit around  
With my head hanging down_

You grab your shampoo, squirt some into your hand, and start to wash your hair while you continue singing. And very loudly you might add.

_And I wonder who's loving you_

_Oooh, my first mistake was_  
_I wanted too much time_  
_I had to have him morning, noon, and night_  
_If I would of known then_  
_The things that I know now_  
_I might not have lost the time I complain about_

_Don't waste your time_  
_Fighting blind minded thoughts of despair_  
_Hold on to your love_  
_You gotta hold on_  
_Hold on to your love_  
_Ooh, ooh, baby hold on_  
_Hold on to your love_  
_You gotta hold on_  
_Hold on to your love_

_The art of playing games now_  
_Is not the hearts you break_  
_It's bound to good love you make_  
_When it's heart's on fire_  
_Give him love everyday_  
_Remember he needs space_  
_Be patient and he'll give his heart to you_

_[chorus]_

_Trust and honesty too_  
_Must be the golden rule_  
_You'll feel the strength of passion in your soul_  
_Burn so deeply within_  
_Ooh, the magic that you share_  
_So sacrifice and show how much you care_

_[chorus][ad lib:]  
Keep the ties  
Hang on tight  
And don't let go  
No, no, no, no  
If you need him  
Just keep on  
Just keep on hanging on  
Little trust, honesty, golden rules  
Feel the strength of passion in your soul  
It's burning so deep  
Have faith  
Just keep the fire burning at home  
Hey yea  
He'll come home to you  
He'll be there for you  
He'll want to have you_

_[fade]_

After washing, combing, and rinsing out your hair. You grabbed the conditioner while the next song was about to play. You have your 90s shower playlist, so it's no surprise that another En Vogue comes on.

You continue on singing with the songs that are on your playlist even when you are finished with your shower and are getting dressed now. You still have your hair wrapped up in a towel after you are completely dressed. You walk back in to your bathroom and grab your hair accessories. You apply the necessary products and pull your hair back into a simple bun.

You head downstairs and head towards the front door. You stop in the hallway to grab your purse and keys. You throw on your black chucks, grab your aviators, leave the house, and jump into your truck to head to work at _La Riza Cafe _in Du Pont Circle.

**Brittany's POV**

You don't have to be at work for another three hours. So you just continue sitting on the couch in your boxers and black beater eating your Cinnamon Toast Crunch while watching _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. You freaking love this cartoon. Sokka is hilarious and you think Katara is kind of cute for a cartoon.

You have the entire house to yourself right now because Mike and Puck are both at work right now. Puck wanted the extra cash so he decided to work a double shift today and Mike's last class gets out at 3:30. Mike texted you earlier saying he plans on swinging by your job after he goes through his new routine after his class ends. Mike works at _Crazy Legs Studio_ on Georgia Ave. That kid has some SERIOUS moves and it's awesome to have someone who can keep up with you.

Mike and you met your freshman year at GW. You guys had English and Algebra together. So you got to know each throughout the semester since you always sat in the back and goofed off some. He is from VA and was looking to get out of his parents' house ASAP. You all got lucky because Puck, who you have known since Pre-K, and you were trying to get out of our parents' houses as well and found a nice house in Brandywine, but you needed another roommate to make rent. Mike told you he had a job and could cover the difference, but you wasn't sure how Puck and him would get along. So you decided we should all go out and see how they got along. Mike suggested this spot out in P.G. County where they could both hang out and possibly make some money. Come to find out it was a street race. Puck and Mike hit it off right away, not to mention won a couple of races. The next day Puck contacted the landlord, handed over the security deposit along with first and last month's rent, that we had mostly pooled together just from last night's winnings. Now it's almost two years later and you are all still going strong as roommates.

Lord Tubbington, your big-boned cat, waddles into the living room, looks up at you and meows. You guess he must be out of food because that is the only time he meows. He is giving you this look that is pretty much saying _get off your ass and feed me bitch_. You sigh while getting up off the couch and head to the kitchen with Tubbs trailing very slowly behind you. You place your bowl in the sink, then walk over to the pantry to get Tubbers food. You fill up his bowl with food and make sure he has enough water. You figure since you're up you might as well feed Faith because you know Puck and Mike didn't feed her before going to work.

Faith is Puck's little brother Jake's dog. Jake is an Air Force firefighter and since he still lives in the dorms on base, so Faith can't stay with him. Jake had found her wandering in the woods, where he was running at, when she was only about 6 months old. She had no tags and looked malnourished. Jake had somehow managed to coax her to him and ran back to his truck with her. He took her to the closest vet that he found on his iPhone. The vet doesn't allow walk-ins, but he made an exception this time once he saw the condition of the pup. Once he hooked her up to an IV, administered numerous shots based on her age and weight, and had his nurse stay with the pup. He walked over to Jake and informed him about the pup. The vet said "She looks to be mixed breed of a Labrador and Golden Retriever. She also is not micro chipped. She is severely dehydrated and malnourished. I did not know what you want to do, but I am willing to keep her overnight to treat her dehydration. I will also be kind and not charge the usual amount because of the situation. So what do you want to do? I need to know because otherwise I will have to send her to the shelter." Jake had asked the vet for a moment. He knew that he couldn't keep her in the dorms and his mom was allergic to dogs. He had faith she would make it and become healthy with time. He also felt guilty and conflicted just letting her get shipped off to the animal shelter. He did the one thing he could think of at the moment, he called his big brother.

Even though he has only known Puck for the past five years, they had formed a true sibling bond quickly. Guess their mutual dislike for their deadbeat dad will do that. Jake takes out his iPhone and calls Puck. Puck answers his phone "Hey little bro. What's up?" Jake takes a breath before speaking "Noah I have to ask you for a huge favor and I will owe you if you help me out." Puck says "Alright. Let's hear it." Jake proceeds to tell Puck everything about the pup. Puck immediately agrees to let the pup stay, even though he didn't even ask yourself or Mike. You guess he felt for his brother and the pup since she was a stray.

That was a year ago. Jake had ended up naming her Faith because he had all the faith in the world she would be alright in the end. Jake takes great care of her and is always here at the house whenever he isn't at work. He got real lucky that you live pretty much down the street from Andrews.

You head outside with her food bowl in your hand. She comes running at you full speed to greet you. She is really a wonderful dog and smart as hell. You've taught her a few tricks yourself, like how to "fist bump", she uses her head for that though. You thankfully already put the food down because she nearly tackled you to the ground. Once you got her to settle down and roll over, you rubbed her belly for a few minutes before you sent her to go eat. You went inside and headed upstairs when you saw it was 3:15. You need to get ready to head out for work soon.

After a shower you threw on black beater and some jean shorts. You grabbed your aviators off your dresser along with your phone. You head back downstairs grab your keys off the kitchen counter and continue to the hallway closet. You grab your black boots and put them on. You lock up the house and continue to your car hoping you don't hit too much traffic on your way to Adams Morgan.

**Santana's POV**

You look up at the clock in the kitchen and see its 5:15. You start mentally preparing yourself for the dinner crowd. _La Riza_ _Cafe_ has become quite a popular spot over the years since it has opened. You think about how you stumbled upon the small cafe a couple years ago, a month into your freshman year while exploring Du Pont Circle.

You saw that they were hiring and figured you'd like to have extra cash to hit the clubs and shop with. You had entered the cafe and asked the first employee you saw to speak with the manager. They went to the back and next thing you know you see a very large woman coming towards you. Once she reached you she stuck out her hand to introduced herself. "Hello. My name is Millie Rose and I owe this establishment. My employee said you were inquiring about the position." You grasp her hand and shake it while introducing yourself to her as well. "Hello Ms. Rose. My name is Santana Lopez and yes I was wondering about the available position. I'm a freshman at Georgetown and was looking for a part time job." She smiles kindly at you at how nice you are being while you are thinking to yourself, _this is not normally how I act_, but you play the part because you want a job. She informs you that there are two positions available and that both happen to be part time. The first is a waitress position, which makes you scrunch up your face because you are truly not a people person, and the second position is a chef. You smiled some once she said she is looking for a chef. You happen to love to cook and are really great at it. She automatically assumes that you want to apply for the waitress position because of your age, but you quickly inform her you'd rather the chef position at all possible. She looks you up and down, before saying to follow her back to her office.

Once you both enter her office she has you take a seat. She says to you that you are quite young and asks if you have a prior work experience as a chef. You informed her that you don't, but that you have grown up cooking and have learned a lot from your mother and grandmother. She looks at you very skeptically and is about to say something when you cut her off. "I know I am young and do not have any professional experience, but I am very good at what I do. I really want this job so I can be slightly independent from my parents and not have to rely on them for spending money. If I can be very blunt, you would fire me the first day if I was a waitress." She continues looking at you like she is weighing the options. Before she could come to a decision, an idea pops into your head. "I can make you a dish to prove how good I am. My specialty is Spanish dishes, but I can cook Italian and French dishes as well. Just please give me a chance to prove myself before you tell me no." Slowly she forms a smile on her face because for some reason you think she likes you. "Okay. I'll give you a chance to prove yourself. Just one chance though and we will go from there" she says. "Are you able to come back tomorrow around 9 AM?" she asks. You have a class tomorrow morning that ends at 8:50 and you know you won't be able to make it here in 10 minutes. So you ask "Can it be 9:30 please? I have an 8 o'clock class that does not end until 8:50." Once again she smiles and says "9:30 will work...see you tomorrow."

You snap out of your daydream back in time. That was nearly two years ago and you still feel so appreciative of Millie giving you that chance. You are making your way around the kitchen setting up the more popular ingredients that are used for the dinner menu.

Tina walks in with a slight smirk and says "Ready for the dinner crowd? You know it will be a lot busier now once the semester starts in three days." You shake your head at Tina and say "Hell no and thanks for the LOVELY reminder that are summer break is coming to an end." She shrugs while walking over to you and leans against one of the metal shelves. "You know this year we are going to really busy with our classes, but can you promise me that we still can make time to hang out with the group outside of the cafe" she says to you seriously.

You stop organizing your stuff and look at her. You remember back to when you two first met in your freshman year. You both had this stupid literature class together and had ended up getting paired together on a ridiculous project. You didn't even realize she was in your class because she was always so quiet and extremely shy. You guys got an A on the project and continued about your business of not really interacting. It wasn't until you saw her getting harassed at house party and for some reason decided to step in, ripping the stupid jock a new one, that you two started talking more. You had found out she didn't really have friends and got pressured by her roommate to go to the party with her as a DW (Designated Walker). After that you guys started hanging out more and it was you who told her about the waitress gig. Now she is one of your really good friends.

"Of course we will hang out with the gang. You know no matter how much work I get, that I NEEDZ to get my party on. Plus with you starting clinicals this year, so how else would I get to see my FAVORITE Asian. Yeah I would get to see you here, but it's not the same" you tell her this with a smirk on your face and bump her hip. She smiles at you and says "Thanks Santana. Well I should get back out there and check on my customers. Oh and Kurt texted me earlier saying him and Blaine will be coming here for dinner around 7." You tell her okay and she walks out the kitchen.

Great your two favorite gays are coming in, so that means you'll be making food off the special menu that Millie created just for friends and family of her employees. You go back to setting up your kitchen for dinner. You would think it'd be the same as lunch, but nope you're weird like that. You have your iTouch hooked up to the speakers you had set up in the kitchen and the next song that comes on is the late great Selena's _Como La Flor_. It gives you feels and fills your head up with memories of cooking with your abuela. Next thing you know you're singing along with the song.

_Yo se que tienes un nuevo amor  
Sin embargo, te deseo lo mejor  
Si en mi no encontraste felicidad  
Tal vez alguien mas te la dara_

You continue onto the chorus while moving to the beat.

_Como la flor (como la flor), con tanto amor (con tanto amor)  
Me diste tu, se marchito  
Me marcho hoy, yo se perder  
Pero, Aaaayyy! Como me duele  
Aaaayyy! Como me duele_

_Si vieras como duele perder tu amor_  
_Con tu adios te llevas mi corazon_  
_No se si pueda volver a amar_  
_Porque te di todo el amor que pude dar_

Tina has walked in to give you an order and just shakes her head at you. She has been privy on more than one occasion to your singing and dancing while you're working. So you simply continue what you were doing and take the order from her while sending her a wink. She laughs at you and heads back out onto the floor.

_Como la flor (como la flor), con tanto amor (con tanto amor)  
Me diste tu, se marchito  
Me marcho hoy, yo se perder  
Pero, Aaaayyy! Como me duele  
Aaaayyy! Como me duele_

_Como la flor (como la flor), con tanto amor (con tanto amor)  
Me diste tu, se marchito  
Me marcho hoy, yo se perder  
Pero, Aaaayyy! Como me duele  
Aaaayyy! Como me duele_

Once the song ends, you find yourself in a better mood. The song reminded you that you really need to call abuela this weekend and see how she is doing. You haven't talked to her in a couple of weeks and you know if you don't call soon you will be in for an earful. You look at the order that Tina gave you. You see that the customers ordered Fettuccine Alfredo with Shrimp and Lasagna.

You say out loud, because yes sometimes you do speak out loud to yourself, "Whelp let's get crackin'."

**Brittany's POV**

You've been at work for nearly two hours now. You got lucky earlier by not hitting much traffic, just some congestion. Mike was already at the shop when you got here. He was watching Dom give a customer a piercing, specifically a surface piercing on the back of their neck. Mike had gave me a head nod in my direction to let me know he saw me come in, before turning back to the now whimpering customer. You head over to your area to get situated. While you were doing such, Mike walked in a couple minutes later.

"How many times did you run through the routine" you ask. Mike looks over the artwork that's covering the walls even though he has seen it millions of times now and says "Seven times. By then I was able to do it in my sleep if I wanted to." You chuckle at him and finish setting up. You see he is still admiring your work and you decide to break his concentration on a particular piece by asking him "You want to add to the collection or are you still waiting?"

He looks over to you and tells you he is still waiting. "I honestly do want another, but I'm not sure of what though. I want my next one to be meaningful like the others" he says. You nod at him in agreement because all of yours mean something to you, so you know what he is talking about.

You both head back out into the main area to talk with Dom and goof off until more customers start coming in. Dom asks the two of you "Are you guys ready for the semester to start back?" You and Mike look at each other briefly then back at Dom and shrug. "It's whatever" you tell Dom. He just laughs at you while shaking his head. Dom is like a big brother to you, Mike, and even Puck. He always checks in on yall and gives great advice when needed. You head over to the stereo system and hook up your iPod to it. The guys have come to a quick understanding after the first week of you working here, that whenever you are at work, you control the music. Once you have it hooked up, you hit shuffle, and Kanye's _Monster_ blast through the speakers. Dom and Mike give you a smirk as you start dancing your way back to them. You bump Dom's hip then make your way over to Mike. He already knows you have something up your sleeve from the smirk gracing your lips.

You go behind Mike and push your body up against his while you snake your arms around him. You start dragging your hands all over his chest and abs while Dom is full blown laughing at the scene in front of him. You hear that Nicki's part is about to come on soon, so you push off of Mike, who wasn't expecting the dancing to be cut short. They both must see the gleam in your eye because now they are just watching and waiting for you to start. As soon as you hear it's time you start.

_Pull up in the monster  
automobile gangster  
with a bad bitch that came from Sri Lanka  
yeah I'm in that Tonka, colour of Willy Wonka  
you could be the King but watch the Queen conquer  
OK first things first I'll eat your brains  
then I'mma start rocking gold teeth and fangs  
cause that's what a motherfucking monster do  
hairdresser from Milan, that's the monster do  
monster Giuseppe heel that's the monster shoe  
Young Money is the roster and the monster crew  
and I'm all up all up all up in the bank with the funny face  
and if I'm fake I ain't notice cause my money ain't_

You are moving your head, hands, and shoulders to the flow.

_let me get this straight wait I'm the rookie  
but my features and my shows ten times your pay?  
50k for a verse, no album out!  
yeah my money's so tall that my barbie's gotta climb it  
hotter than a middle eastern climate_

The guys are smiling at you because now you're putting your all into it.

_find it Tony Matterhorn dutty wine it  
while it, Nicki on them titties when I sign it  
have these niggas so one-track minded  
but really really I don't give a F-U-C-K  
forget barbie fuck Nicki she's fake  
she's on a diet but her pockets eating cheese cake  
and I'll say Bride of Chucky is child's play  
just killed another career it's a mild day  
besides 'Ye they can't stand besides me  
I think me, you and Am should menage Friday_

You hear the dink of the door signaling a customer entering, but you keep going anyways.

_pink wig thick ass give em whiplash  
I think big get cash make em blink fast  
now look at what you just saw I think this is what you live for  
Ah, I'm a motherfucking monster!_

After you finish Nicki's part you spin around to face the customer with a smirk on your face. "Hey. Welcome to _Got Ink?_ The place where you are able to get free entertainment along with a tattoo or piercing. How can we help you" you say to the customer. The customer looks at you for a moment before laughing and shaking his head. After he finishes laughing along with Dom and Mike, he tells you he looking at getting a tattoo on his upper back.

You tell him that he can check out the displays unless he already knows exactly what he wants. He nods and hands you a picture. You tell him to head into your area while you transfer over the artwork. He turns to head into your area, but then turns back to say "Nice flow by the way." You laugh at him and say "Buttering me up won't make me drop the price down." He laughs along with you for a moment before turning to head into your area.

Dom and Mike are talking about something while you are transferring the artwork over. When you are nearly done transferring Dom tells you he buying dinner and asks what you want from the carryout. You look over at Mike because you already know he is going to go get it and tell him "Get me the usual." "Four wings & fries with Mambo & Hot Sauce over everything and a half & half right?" he asks. You nod at him and he heads out with everybody's orders.

You finish transferring over the artwork and walk over to your area. You show the guy the transfer and he smiles. You shake your head and say "You ready to do this?" The guy nods and smiles then lays down in the chair face down. "Aight cool. Now I must warn you if you cry, whimper, or complain a lot I WILL laugh and make fun of you." The guy picks his head back up to look at you after hearing you say this and laughs. He tells you he got you. So you get to it.

**Santana's POV **

You're in your truck heading back home from work. Its 11:30, but the roads are still littered with cars everywhere. You guess that's what happens when you live in the DMV area and it's a Friday night. You think about earlier at work when Kurt and Blaine came in for dinner. Since Millie is cool with your friends from them being at the cafe all the time, she doesn't mind them popping their head into the kitchen to talk to you briefly. Like usual Kurt popped his head in to talk to you. "Hey Pretty Boy Rainbow" you shout over the music and kitchen noises. "Hello Satan" Kurt replies back. You look up at him quickly and say "what's up" before returning your attention to the dishes you are making. He says he just wanted to let you know that he was heading home, but is stopping to get all the food for tomorrow night's movie night and wanted to know if you had any special requests. You thought about it briefly and said you wanted some Sweet Cream ice cream from Cold Stone. He laughs and says okay before waving goodbye. You wave bye and return your focus to the food. You would never admit it, but you love when your friends come here to eat when you are working. It kind of makes you feel special to know they enjoy your cooking that much.

You snap back from thinking about earlier because you need to pay attention to the construction on the roads. They are always doing road construction in this area. You can't wait to get pass this mess and home to your bed.

You finally make it home at 11:57 PM. You park in the driveway and make your way inside. Quinn is still up and on the couch reading. You know she's waiting up for you to get home. Living in this area has made her extra worrisome about you. You never say anything or make fun of her about it because you are the exact same way with her. You head over to the couch and plop down next to her.

She places the book down after marking the page she is on. She then leans over to the side table and tosses you a book. You look down and see it is With All My Soul, the book you had asked her for. You look over at her and say thanks. She nods and says "I'm tired from work and getting up earlier than I intended, so I'm heading to bed now." You tell her okay and goodnight. She grabs her book, gets up, places a kiss on your forehead, and tells you goodnight before heading upstairs.

You sit there for a moment before heading upstairs too with your book. You get to your room and strip out of your clothes to just your underwear and beater. You look at your bed and say out loud "Oh how I have missed you" before crawling under the covers and letting sleep take you over.

**Brittany's POV**

It's 12:45 AM and you just got home from work 10 minutes ago. Jake, Puck, and you are out back smoking Newports. Faith is lying down at Jake's feet. Mike went to sleep because he has an 8:30 AM class to teach. You guys are talking about what to do later on this evening. You shrug because you honestly don't give a damn about what yall do as long as yall do something. You start back on Monday and this is your last Saturday before the semester. You finish your Newport and tell the boys to figure out what yall were doing. You tell them goodnight and head inside with Faith trailing behind you. Even though Jake is spending the night in "his room", which is actually the spare bedroom for guests, Faith sleeps in your room. Jake understands why she stays in your room. It goes back to when we first got her and she seemed to pick you and your room as her safe haven. You didn't mind and now it's so routine it would feel weird without her there.

You get to your room and hop into bed since you are already in your beater and boy shorts. You tell Faith to close the door, which she does, then she jumps onto the bed and lays down at your feet. You two already have an agreement, in which when there are other people in your bed with you that she has to sleep on her dog bed at the foot of the bed. You see she has already closed her eyes. You do the same and as you are drifting off to sleep you think about how those Puckerman boys better come up with something damn good to do tonight.

* * *

AN2: So that was the first chapter. It is mainly showing the established friendships, living situations, jobs, and their pets. It is set in the DMV area, if there were some people who did not catch that. This Brittana story will be going at a slow pace in the beginning. I do not want to rush the girls and throw them into a relationship because that does not feel very realistic to me. Anyways, all grammar or spelling mistakes are mine.

Any reviews, questions, comments, or just to say hi you can reach me on here or on tumblr (you can find the link on my profile).


	2. Clubs & Movie Nights

22 July 2013: Edited this chapter again more thoroughly where it should flow better now.

A/N: First I hope everyone had a great Mother's Day the other weekend. My own mother dragged me all over Texas that weekend because she wanted to stretch her Mother's Day into an entire weekend. Second, I sincerely apologize for the major delay. I was expecting to have this done like three Tuesdays ago, but between the constant interruptions from family members(of ALL ages) and the major fact I get easily distracted & lose focus has pushed this a lot of days behind. I did however make this longer than I intended it to be to make up for the delay. Next, I want to thank everyone for the reviews, favorites, and follows. This story truly means so much to me. Ok without any more delay here's Chapter 2.

I definitely do not own the show Glee, the songs, or universities...though it would be nice if I did because I'd be debt free and rolling around in money ;-)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Clubs & Movie Nights**

**Santana's POV**

Only a couple more hours before movie night. A night in before classes resume with the besties/roommates is a much needed event. It has been a nice day at work so far, even though it has been extremely busy. Tina won't be in to work for another hour; she was scheduled for the later shift. The current waiters and waitresses on shift are Fiona, Whitney, Anthony, Vincent, and Mercedes. Out of all of them you would say you're the closest to Mercedes Jones. Tina will always be your numero uno at work, but Cedes is definitely number two in your book.

Mercedes and you actually met here at work. You became cool with each other when you both realized the other can take an insult and dish it out quickly without any hard feelings. After that day everything fell into easy stride with your friendship. Once you found out where she is from, her attitude and how she carries herself made some sense.

She is from Pennsylvania specifically Allentown, which is about 50 minutes outside of Philly. Most people wouldn't know about Allentown, but you on the other hand do since your home state is her next door neighbor. You and Quinn grew up together in Hillside, New Jersey. It's less than 90 minutes from Hillside to Allentown. A few times you have made it down there in about an hour because yes you just LOVE to drive fast. Allentown has its own amusement and waterpark all rolled into one. You and Quinn have been going there a few times every summer since you were five years old. Good ol' Dorney Park and Wildwater Kingdom. You only went there once this summer. You, Quinn, and Mercedes made Kurt, Blaine, Tina, and Sam go with you guys since they had never been let alone heard of the park with the exception of Tina who had knew about, but just never been there. They all had fun of course, even Kurt who bitched and moaned the entire 4 plus hour drive there.

Now Sam Evans is Mercedes' boyfriend. He is an extremely Country White boy from Tennessee. The two met their sophomore year at Howard University. At first when Cedes told you they both go to Howard, you were a little surprised. Howard University is a HBCU (Historically Black College & University). Now it wasn't the fact that Sam is White going to a Black University that surprised you, it was mainly because he is a farm boy from Tennessee. Once you got to know him you could see why he chose Howard. Now another BIG factor about Sam is the fact he has these King Kong sized lips. You have honestly never seen lips that big before and you knew that potential friend or not, you were not passing on the perfect insult opportunity. You had gone through tons of insulting lip names, but you liked Trouty Mouth the best, so that's what you have been calling him since.

The door swings open breaking you from your past thoughts to see one of the key figures you were thinking about walk in. "Hey Wendy" you say with a smirk.

Mercedes just shakes her head at you and says "you know she is actually from your home state right dork?"

You look up for a split second then shrug "Whatever. Anyways your order is ready" and you lift your chin towards your left to point out the food waiting to be served.

She says "alright" but just looks at you for a minute like she is debating to say something to you. You raise your eyebrow towards her and give her that look that says _just spit out whatever the hell you want to say_. "Okay okay. I was thinking about whether I should ask you if I should pick up any extra tickets for the HU vs. HU game. I remember the last time you came to one of our games and how you almost got into a fight" she says.

You smirk at her remembering the almost epic you fight you got into with the other team's spectators. Quinn had to threaten you with revoking your "rights" to her employee discount for you to stop you from continuing the rapidly increasing heated argument. You look at Mercedes for a second before you tell her "Look, you know them assholes started it and I was just defending our team."

Mercedes laughs at you then proceeds to say "You don't even go to Howard so explain to me how it is OUR TEAM?"

"Whatever. Your school's football team does suck ass, BUT as long as they still have that AMAZING band, cheerleaders, and color guard they will forever be my team. Not to mention the FOOD is so damn GOOD! Like I can get my eatz on while watching them hotties do flips and splits. Best combo EVER!" Mercedes laughs even harder at your little rant while shaking her head. You were only telling her the truth though. Football games at Georgetown royally suck in comparison to Howard. "Mercedes, I promise to TRY to control my rage issues. So yes please can you and Trouty pick up **you pause to mentally count how many extra tickets would be needed** 5 extra tickets? I'll give you the money once I'm off the clock" you tell her.

She smiles at you and says sure then passes you an order. You take the order and nod at her. She then grabs her ready order and heads back out into the dining area. Once again you think about how fortunate you are to have met her.

You look at the clock and see its 4:30. Only 90 more minutes before you get to head home to your Cold Stone ice cream. You start daydreaming about how you can't wait to have that oh so deliciously yummy goodness in your mouth...Wanky, when your ace boon coon comes strolling into the kitchen smiling this megawatt smile at you. He pauses for a second while tilting his head slightly to the right, then his smile gets impossibly bigger, and focuses his eyes on you. You are trying to figure out what and why the hell does he have that damn face busting smile on, while he comes walking towards you with this determined look. You put down your cooking utensils just to be on the safe side because you never know with him. When he gets to you, he reaches over you grabbing the remote to the speakers turning them up. Before you can fully process what song is playing he has already put the remote down and grabs your hand, spinning your body into him. He looks into your eyes, smirks, then opens his mouth and starts singing.

_[Vincent:]__  
En un llano tan inmenso  
tan inmenso como el cielo  
voy a podar un jardin  
para que duerma tu cuerpo_

After listening to those few lines it hits you like you ran into a brick wall. Holy Shit how could you not realize it was Marc Anthony and La India playing. You should have known just from Vincent's big ass cheesy smile.

_en un mar espeso y ancho  
mas ancho que el universo_

He spins you back out and brings you right back to him, then grabs your other hand in his. Whelp looks like you about to get your duet on with your lezbro.

_voy a construir un barco  
para que nade en el sueño_

He starts leading you around the kitchen right as you are about to start singing.

_[You:]__  
En un universo negro  
como el ebano mas puro  
voy a construir de blanco  
nuestro amor para el futuro  
en una noche cerrada  
voy a detener el tiempo  
para soñar a tu lado  
que nuestro amor es eterno_

He stops your dancing for a second right before you both start to sing together.

_[Us:]__  
Y volar, volar tan lejos_

He resumes leading you around throwing in spins and turns. You love moments like this. He has honestly been the only one of your friends down here that knows how to lead you around when it comes to Spanish music._[Vincent:]__  
Donde nadie nos obstruya  
el pensamiento  
volar, volar sin miedo  
como palomas libres, tan libres como el viento_

_[Us:]__  
Y vivir, vivir lo nuestro_

_[You:]__  
Y amarnos hasta quedar sin aliento  
soñar, soñar despiertos_

_[Vincent:]__  
En un mundo sin razas  
sin colores, ni lamentos_

_[Us:]__  
Sin nadie que se oponga  
en tu y yo nos amemos_

Since you really don't have to pay full attention to the food at this moment you happen to be fully engaged in singing and dancing with your bro. And since you haven't been paying attention you didn't realize you two have procured an audience now.

_[Vincent:]__  
Desde una montana alta  
alta como las estrellas  
voy a gritar que te quiero  
para que el mundo lo sepa  
que somos uno del otro  
y jamas nos dejaremos  
y aunque nadie nos entienda  
por nuestro amor viviremos_

_[Chorus:]__  
soñar despiertos  
vivir lo nuestro..._

_[You:]__  
Voy a detener el tiempo  
y mantener a mi lado  
nuestro amor que es sagrado_

_[Repeat Chorus]__[Vincent:]__  
Solo vivire lo nuestro y amarnos  
hasta quedar sin aliento_

_[Repeat Chorus]__[You:]__  
Volar tan lejos  
como palomas libres  
tan libres como el viento_

Still in your own little bubble with Vincent singing and dancing around, you both haven't realized your audience has grown some, along with phones out recording everything._[Repeat Chorus]_

_[Vincent:]__  
Voy a gritar que yo te quiero  
para que el mundo ya sepa  
que yo te amo  
sin ti me desespero..._

[You:]  
La, la, la, la,la

_[Repeat Chorus]__[Vincent:]__  
Ahhhhhhh! Vivir lo nuestro_

_[Repeat Chorus]__[Vincent:]__  
Dejame, dejame amarte  
hasta quedar sin aliento..._

_[Repeat Chorus]__[You:]__  
Vamos a vivir un sueño..._

He ends your dancing by dipping you while finish singing the last note. Next thing you hear is whistle noises and clapping. He pulls you back up to a standing position and you both look towards the door. You see Tina, Mercedes, and Anthony at the door smirking at you and Vincent while still clapping. Vincent recovers first laughing out loud then pulls you into a side hug and says to you "Thanks for the dance" then plants an embarrassingly loud and wet sounding kiss to the top of your head.

You push him away from you and punch him in the arm. "Gross. I don't want your puppy wet kisses bro."

He shakes his head and laughs at you before saying "That was fun, but need to go check on my customers now. See you in a bit." Anthony and Mercedes head back out to the dining area as well, after Anthony grabs one of his tables their appetizer.

Tina strolls further into the kitchen, while you go back to what you were preparing and making a few minutes ago before your song and dance interlude. "What song was that you and Vincent were singing" Tina asks you. "

It's _Vivir Lo Nuestro_ by Marc Anthony featuring La India you tell her with a small smile on your face. Just thinking about the song always gives you these _oh so good_ feels. You never understood why you feel such a connection to the song, but you love the fact you aren't the only one who has this unexplainable connection to it because Vincent does as well. Just one of the few reasons he is your lezbro.

Tina disrupts your thinking and states "I never knew Vincent could sing and dance to Spanish music like that." You chuckle some while continuing making the food.

You glance at her before saying "He's half Dominican, half Italian. His mom is the one is Dominican. That's why he can speak the language fluently and dance like it's nobody's business."

Tina throws you a smile. "If I didn't already know you were a lady lover and I would say you two would make an awesome couple. I mean you two had all this chemistry floating around the entire kitchen. I actually told Mercedes to come watch because neither of you were paying attention to anything else going on" she tells you with a little laugh.

You just shake your head at her. "Whatever Tina. We have been lezbros for a long time now and this wasn't the first impromptu dance we've done together. He's been my dance partner at a few Spanish clubs that it's become second nature to dance like so. Shoot him dancing like we're together has kept all the trolls away that used to approach me in the beginning. That's why we are so in-tune with each other's moves."

You look up at the clock and see it's almost 5:00. You go back to focusing on getting these two orders done, but then turn back to Tina real quick and quirk your eyebrow at her. "Ummm Girl Chang why are the heck are you here so early? Not that I'm complaining, but you are never here more than 15 minutes prior to your shift. And if I include our little convo here and you watching my little performance you are like a good 45 minutes before your shift."

Tina smiles at you and simply states "Got bored so I figured I'd come in early to keep you company for a bit. And I'm totally glad that I did because I would have never gotten to record your duet with Vincent."

You nod in acknowledgement because you are finishing up these orders, before your head snaps in her direction with your eyes narrowed at her. "You recorded us singing and dancing around the kitchen" you questioned her in an elevated tone.

She smirks at you and says "Sure did and sent it to Quinn, Kurt, and Blaine."

You look at her in disbelief. "Damn you Mulan! You know them bitches are going to use that shit against me as blackmail in the future."

"Yup yup yup. We have to have SOMETHING to keep your behind in check, ESPECIALLY with the semester starting back up" Tina says this to you and throws a wink at you.

You laugh at her behind that and just shake your head. You actually aren't embarrassed about her recording the impromptu performance with your dude. You already know that you have some pipes on you and can dance your ass off ESPECIALLY to Salsa, Merengue, and Bachata. You just like making a fuss about shit.

Tina is now playing that 4 pictures, 1 word game called _What's the Word?_ and has enlisted my help while I'm working on the orders. You know you suck at games like this if you aren't focusing solely on it. Tina tells you the four pictures on that are up now. You honestly can't think of what the damn word is. You continue to wrack your brain when Jo Jo come strutting in. Your eyes trail over her body to see what she is wearing.

"Hey" she says to the both of you with her eyes lingering on for a bit. She shakes out of her leering at you and glances between you and Tina and says "What's up".

Tina pauses looking between the two of you for a second before saying "Hey Jocelyn. Just playing _What's the Word? _with Santana before my shift starts."

Jocelyn says to Tina "oh I love the game", but is looking you up and down the whole time.

You continue with the food and try to ignore Jo Jo's leering. Jocelyn Fernandes, beautiful 24 year old bisexual Portuguese woman, who has wanted your cinnamon roll since the day she saw you. The thing nobody knows besides Vincent is that she did get your cinnamon roll and more than once at that. He only knows because she was at the same club as the two of you one time and she kept giving you drinks all night, then at some point after you were good and tipsy he caught you and Jo Jo making out on the dance floor. You never wanted to hook up with a coworker, but you did and now you find her always leering at you any chance she gets.

You glance at Tina and see she has her analyzing face on while looking back and forth between you and Jocelyn. Shit, if Jo Jo doesn't get ahold of her leering she's going to spill the beans without realizing it. You look at the time and see its 5:20 now and see an opening to get Tina out of the kitchen before confirming anything. "Hey Tina." She gives you her full attention after you say her name. "Its 5:20 now. Your shift is about to start soon."

She looks between the two of you one more time before looking back to you and saying "Yeah. Right. Come talk to me before you leave okay?"

You look at her and nod "Okay" you say. Tina leaves and now it is just you and Jo Jo.

Jo Jo has gone back to her predatory leering at you. Even though she was awesome in bed every single time, chick is a little too possessive for you liking. You are also not looking for a relationship right now and she is. You sigh and look at her because she is STILL staring at you more specifically; she is staring at the girls _Carmen _and _Vanessa_. You clear your throat loudly trying to grab her attention, which you do after the third time. "You know you may want to start getting ready because you start in 5 minutes." She looks up at your face after you tell her this and when you go to turn back to finishing up an appetizer, she has moved into your personal bubble and places a small kiss to your temple, before continuing on to get changed.

Before she walks to far off you tell her "Jocelyn you really need to stop all of that while we are working. You know how I feel about everything." You see something flash across her face, but you are unsure of what it was because she didn't linger long after that and continued on to get changed. Only 30 more minutes before you can go home to your much needed ice cream.

**Brittany's POV**

You are in the kitchen still in just a beater and boy shorts making a few grilled cheese sandwiches. Jake, Puck, and you have been lounging around all day since you guys woke up. Mike joined in on the lounging around once he got back home from his 08:30 class. The boys decided on hitting up a club tonight. They suggested one of your usual spots because they don't check your IDs anymore since you go so often. Even if they did check IDs, Mike and Puck are over 21, so they would just buy yours and Jake's drinks. You hear the sizzle of the cheese that is oozing out the middle of the sandwich, rolling down the side of the bread and onto the pan. You have been in the kitchen for a while now. You originally came in here to make yourself a couple of sandwiches, so you would have something on your stomach for when you get your drink, but now you are pretty much using the entire loaf to make everybody grilled cheese. It's all Jake's fault. If his ass didn't come in here for some juice and saw what you were doing you would have gotten away with making just your sandwiches, but no such luck. If you didn't love them fools so much you would have told them to fuck off.

A loaf and a half later you're done making the sandwiches. You bring two fingers up to mouth and whistle for the boys. You put your plate with your sandwiches on it to the side, while you hear what sounds like a stampede coming from your living room and making its way to your kitchen. Mike somehow managed to get to the kitchen first with Jake and Puck not trailing far behind him. You lean against the counter nibbling on one of your sandwiches and watch the boys piling sandwiches on their plates.

Mike passing you on the way out the kitchen and gives you a peck on the forehead then tells you thank you. Jake follows behind Mike and does the same, but instead pecks your cheek. You stand straight up grabbing your plate to head into the living room with the boys, when Puck comes up behind you and slaps you on the ass with a smirk on his face he says "Thanks." You turn slightly to your left and with your right hand you punch him dead in the chest. He somehow manages to not drop his plate, but he does rub at the spot on his chest where you punched him. "Damn Britt. No need for Sonya to make an appearance" he says.

You raise your brow to that. "You know damn well Noah that was not Sonya making an appearance. I barely tapped you, you crybaby" you say with a smirk crossing your lips while you continue on into the living room.

You're sitting between Jake and Mike on the sofa watching Swamp People because the boys love this damn show. There has been a marathon on all day and the worse part about it is that you all have already seen all these episodes. Puck and Jake always said _you can never get bored watching them country folks wrastling alligators._ You love giving them hell about always watching this show whenever it is on, but deep down you don't really mind because you love the show too. After you have finished your food and placed your plate on the coffee table you check the time on the DVR box. You see it's only 08:00 PM and you figured you'd start getting ready for the club in 30 minutes. With that plan in mind you lean over and rest your head on Mike's shoulder. You feel more than you see Mike placing his plate on the side table next to him, then him throwing his arm around you so you can lean into him more.

You are not the real affectionate type of person, but you do let the boys and your family see this side of you though. It's actually pretty funny to you that all four of you have badass _I don't give a fuck_ kind of attitudes towards almost every other person outside of your circle. Jake is the softie per say of the four, but you have a feeling it has more so to do with his fiancé. She has definitely been a positive addition to Jake's life and it's truly nice to have another female around at times especially when you have to deal with these baboons on a daily basis.

You check the time again and see only 15 minutes have passed. You decide to say fuck it and just go get ready now. You sit up off of Mike and get of the sofa. The boys look at you briefly before turning back to the TV, as you are about to head up the stairs you hear Puck shout "Don't go swimming in the shower." You smirk to yourself because you know it's true you do tend to use up the hot water at the most inconvenient times and usually Puck is left taking a cold shower.

_40 minutes later_

You are standing in only your towel staring at the clothes in your closet debating on what to wear. You know you aren't in the mood to wear a skirt or even a dress tonight. You grab a couple of tops and a couple pairs of pants and throw them on the bed.

You don't know how long you have been staring between the different outfits, but next thing you know Puck comes barging into your room. You turn to look at him for a second before returning your gaze to your clothes. Puck walks further into your room to stand next to you. He then asks "Have you seen my black and grey boxer briefs? I can't find them anywhere and I don't really feel like wearing these Koala boxers that you had bought for me."

You look back at him and down to the boxers he is wearing. You smirk to yourself because you had gotten him those as a gag birthday gift on his last birthday and he only wears them when he needs to wash clothes. "Nope, but maybe you should go commando because those things won't get you laid" you say while chuckling some.

Puck huffs then says "True true". He turns to leave, but then throws over his shoulder "Black leather pants with the dark green top" as he walks out the door.

You look back at your bed at the clothes he said and nod. Puck has always been helpful in the wardrobe department for you. You know it's because you would always drag his ass with you whenever you would go shopping for pretty much any and everything from lingerie to basketball shorts. You never really figured out why he didn't ever put up much of a fight like most guys usually would. You grab up all the other clothes and hang them back up. You head over to your dresser to grab a set. You decide on a black lacy bra and boy shorts set. You put them on and drop your towel. You head into your en suite bathroom because yes you got the master bedroom in the house. You fix your hair into a high ponytail with side bangs because it's easier to deal with in a hot, sweaty club. Once you finish you put on your clothes then apply some light makeup on. You grab your black boots and head downstairs.

You see the guys sitting in living room ready to go once you make it down the stairs. You lean against the wall and put on your boots. You grab your purse and pull out some money and your id tucking them into your bra. Puck and the boys stand up and you all head towards the door.

Mike locks up the house and you all jump into Puck's Dark Green Hummer. You sit up front with Puck while Jake and Mike are in the back. "Yo bro don't forget LeLe is at the Cafe and not her house" Jake tells Puck.

"Aight aight I got you" replies Puck. You look at the dashboard and figure you guys would get to DuPont Circle by 10:30ish.

_37 minutes later_

Puck pulls up in front of _La Riza Cafe_. Jake hops out and strides into the Cafe. A couple minutes later they walk out and you hop out of the truck real quick to give LeLe a hug. You've known each other for about 3 years now and she is the pure definition of a hugger. Jake and Marley, who was dubbed with the nickname LeLe by Puck, have been together for 3.5 years now. You and Puck knew Jake was serious about her because after 6 months of them dating he formally introduced her to you two over dinner. She is one of the sweetest girls you have ever met and it's funny to you to see how she turns Jake into mush whenever they are together. To the outsider looking in, they would be scratching their heads trying to figure out how she fits in with the four of you especially when you all go out to the clubs, but homegirl doesn't scare easily and actually LOVES going to the clubs with yall. You actually remember the first time Jake said she was coming with yall to the club. You, Puck, and Mike shared a skeptical look because her personality is not one you would think would go to the clubs they go to, but of course she proved you all wrong. Now that you guys are back in the truck after hugging, you are all on your way to 973 on U Street.

As Puck makes his way through Saturday night DC traffic you turn slightly around so you can see LeLe. "You ready to start back on Monday" you ask her.

She nods her head and replies "yeah. I kind of miss being in the dorms and I will be a RA this year so room and board is free."

You both go to GW together, but she is a grade behind you. You love the fact she stays in the dorms because you have somewhere to take a nap between classes if you need to. And now that she will have a private dorm it's even better because she won't have Nadia as her roommate again. Yeah, Nadia is one of them clingy stalkerish chicks. You made the mistake of sleeping with her last year and even when you told her it was a one-time thing, she still stole your number out of Marley's phone and was blowing you up. You never went back to Marley's dorm for the rest of the year and you blocked her number.

You are pulled from your thoughts about Nadia when you are coming to a stop outside of the valet parking. No matter which club you go to in DC you always have to get valet parking because all the early birds got the free street parking. You all get out of the truck and start to walk over to the club after Puck receives his parking ticket from the valet. You see that there is a long line to get in, but because of how often you all come you never have to wait in line. Also helps that the guy at the door went to high school with you and Puck.

Before you guys reach the door, Xander sees you coming and is unlatching the rope. He gives all of a head nod in acknowledgement because he has to portray a hard exterior when it comes to this crowd of attendees. Funny thing is under all that muscle is the biggest cuddly bear that you have ever met. He has a 4 year old daughter who has him wrapped around her little fingers and his wife Gina is a sweet, but feisty woman.

Once inside all of you head to the bar on the second floor. LeLe is playing DD tonight like usual. She only ever has 2 to 3 drinks at most in the beginning of the night and is always completely sober by the time you all leave.

You wave the bartender down because you always get noticed quickly whether it is a male or female behind the bar. You notice as they approach that it is Sasha. You of course have hooked up with Sasha on numerous occasions. She is kind of your fall back go to piece, if you don't find anyone male or female worthy to sleep with. Tonight will be no different. Sasha slides up to you while bearing the enthusiastic smile on her face. "Hey Brittany, the usual for you guys" she asks.

"Sup Sasha and yeah the usual. You know we don't ever stray from what we know" you say to her.

Truth is you guys do experiment when Puck throws a party at the house, but you guys never risk such in public. Sasha starts making the drinks, but every so often looks up and throws you a flirtatious look. You simply smirk at her. Once she's done there are 8 shots of Tequila, 1 Blue Motorcycle, 3 Jag Bombs, and a Sex on the Beach. You and the boys polish off the shots first and quickly while Marley grabs her Sex on the Beach. The rest of you grab your drinks and leave the bar. The drinks always go on one tab because it is so much easier to keep track of.

Mike leads the way to the VIP section because being _frequent flyers_ has its perks. By the time you reach the VIP area you see that Puck went MIA already. The rest of you find a booth to sit in and start conversing while drinking. After about 15 minutes and ¾ of your drink is gone does Puck decide to make a reappearance.

"Yo we have got to go up to the fourth floor. There are some MAJOR hotties up there" Puck tells you and Mike.

"So why did you come back down here if there are that many hotties" Mike asks Puck.

"I needed another drink and since Sasha is down here with the tab, it's just easier plus wanted to grab my wingmen" Puck replies.

You just shake your head and turn to Mike. You give him the look and he nods then you two take the rest of your drinks to the head. You place the glasses on the table and get up. You look over at the lovebirds and ask if they are coming.

Jake says yes so you all head up to the Reggae floor. This club has 7 floors and a different genre of music on 5 of the floors. The other 2 floors are Old Skool music on the 1st floor and a variety/blend of genres on the 7th floor.

After making a short detour to the bar, all of you make it to the 4th floor. You hear Lil' Vicious' song _Freaks _coming through the speakers, so you grab Mike by his tie pulling him out onto the dance floor. Jake and Marley are trailing behind you two and of course Puck has wandered off again.

You like dancing with Mike and even Jake a lot. You don't dance with Jake too much anymore because you know he prefers dancing with his woman. Marley is a pretty decent dancer especially since she hasn't had any true training. She has actually gotten even better over the years of being with Jake. I also think it has something to do with him popping her cherry and being sexually active. It really loosened the girl up...a lot. You actually know exactly when it occurred because it happened in your house in your guest room. She did eventually talk to you about all of it because she had become really close to you and you would listen to her without judgment. After the talk you made Puck start making sure the guest room was stocked with condoms on a regular basis until Marley was on the pill for a number of months.

While dancing with Mike, you watch how they move with each other. They are so in tune with each other and it is pretty amazing to watch. Mike and you are extremely in tune with each other, but not on the same level as Jake and Marley. Part of you is slightly envious of such, but you would never admit such to any of them. You'd rather eat something off of _Fear Factor_ before admitting that shit.

After a couple of songs pass, Mike and Jake go to get you guys some more drinks leaving you and Marley on the dance floor. You are innocently dancing and goofing off with Marley when you spot a couple of girls checking you out. One of them is seriously hot and could definitely be a potential for tonight. You look at LeLe and raise your eyebrows while subtlety throwing your head to the left.

She catches on and chuckles some at you. "I swear I don't know why Jake and I play along with your games. You are so lucky we are secure in our relationship and that we love you because I don't know many straight girls in relationships who would do such" LeLe tells you.

"I know and this is why I love you two so much. I promise I'll keep it toned down. This one doesn't look like she needs much of a _show_ plus Jake and Mike will be back soon with our drinks" you reply.

_Murder She Wrote_ by Chaka Demus & Pliers comes on next and you smirk to yourself knowing this will be a piece of cake. You slide around LeLe dragging your a finger of your right hand up her left arm. You settle behind her and place your hands gently on her hips. You start guiding her along. You look up at your potential and see you have her attention still. You start moving your hands very slowly up LeLe's sides and back down past her hips and onto her thighs. You hide your face real quick because this shit is too funny how easily this potential is obviously getting worked up.

LeLe turns her head to the right slightly and says "I can't believe how you can get these females damn near eating out of the palm of your hand by dancing with another female. This is freaking ridiculous. Oh...you got about 45 seconds to drop your last move because I see the boys."

You chuckle slightly and say "With your head turned this way from talking, you actually put the cherry on top." You wink at her and plop a kiss to her cheek right before Jake hands the drink to her, while Mike does the same with yours.

You thank Mike and toss your head over to look at the girl. You see her still looking your way. Yup she's definitely yours tonight.

You look to Mike and toss your head slightly in the direction of the chick. He looks and nods his head. He tells Jake and Marley that you'll be over there getting some new _dance partners_. Jake laughs and says aight, while Marley just shakes her head with a small smile on her face. You and Mike head over to the girls. The potential looks away when she realizes you are heading her way.

Before you get there you see her whisper to her friend and you simply smirk at Mike. You both reach the girls and simply hold out your hands. The other girl didn't miss a beat grabbing Mike's hand as he leads her onto the floor.

Your girl hesitates slightly and asks "What's your name?" You just look at your hand and back at her while lifting an eyebrow. She looks like she's weighing her options, but eventually she grabs your hand.

You lead her to another area away from Jake, Marley, Mike, and this chick's friend. You grab her hips and spin her around to where her ass is up against you. You start a slow grind into her. After a couple minutes at this pace, you lean towards her and whisper your name into her ear. You feel her shudder from the whisper.

After another minute to compose herself a little bit, she turns her head to the side. "Kendra" she says.

After a few songs you feel she has loosened up a lot and you noticed she isn't a bad dancer. She has been grabbing at the back of your neck and it has been putting a little extra umph into her grinding. You figured she must have hit her limit because she spins around and leans up to whisper in your ear. "How about we go back to your place" she says.

You looked down at her with a smirk plastered across your face because you just knew she wouldn't be able to resist you even though she seems to not register on your gaydar. You really don't care because she won't be the first straight girl you make scream your name.

You throw your head slightly towards the door and grabs her hand to head in that direction. You catch Mike, Jake, and LeLe's eyes and chuck them the deuces. You see Jake and LeLe laughing at you, but you see Mike throwing you a wink and you know he will also be bringing the friend home tonight. You lead her out of 973 then she takes over and leads you to her car.

**Santana's POV**

_Sunday afternoon_

It's less than 24 hours before the semester resumes. You look at your phone and see it is already 1:30 in the afternoon. You decide it's time to roll your ass out of bed and head out amongst the living.

You reach the kitchen and see Kurt is still in his traditional onesie footie pajamas. He honestly has no shame, but you can't help but think that is why you love him so much. He is brewing a fresh batch of coffee. You see he hasn't grabbed the mugs, so you take out 3 because you know Q will be in here as soon as the coffee scent makes its way towards her nostrils. Once the coffee is done brewing Kurt pours coffee into all 3 mugs and then you take over. Not even 30 seconds later Q comes shuffling in from the living room. She grabs her mug and shuffles back out the kitchen.

Before she gets out of the kitchen you see Fuego waiting patiently for her to come out of the kitchen. You swear that damn dog loves her more than you, which may be true because on weekends and during the summer she lets him sleep in her room. She does make sure to put on his doggie diaper first though because he's still skittish and that causes him to have some leakage at times. She even made him this big ass pillow for him to sleep on. She turns the corner and you see him right on her heels. You simply shake your head. It warms your heart that he's so affectionate towards her the most even though he is yours. You still have Daemyn at least.

Daemyn doesn't have a designated or preferred room he likes to sleep in, but he does stay out of Q's room. It seems he likes to roam the house at night, but does eventually end up in either Kurt's room or yours. Kurt made him 2 big pillows. One that is made of purple flannel and the other is some crazy ass design he put together. The pillows are in our rooms placed at the side of the bed we tend to favor the most. You are pulled out of your pillow thoughts when you hear Q yelling. "Dammit Daemyn get your fat ass out of my spot. Why do you always plop your ass right here?! I swear I'm going to hide pinky from you for a whole week if you don't get down" you hear Q yell.

You and Kurt start snickering because you both think he does that shit on purpose just to get a rise out of Quinn. Kurt turns to you and says "You know he is too damn smart for his own good. And have you noticed how stubborn he is getting lately?"

"Yea I saw him turn his back to Q the other day when she was fussing at him and when she walked around to continue her rant, he simply turned his back to her again. I honestly couldn't stop laughing about it Kurt. I wish I would have recorded it so you could see him. I have never felt so damn proud of him" you say trying not to laugh again about it.

"Let's take him outside before Quinn pops a blood vessel" Kurt says. You simply nod in reply.

You grab your mug and phone as you follow Kurt out of the kitchen and head towards the back door.

You whistle loudly then shout "C'mon fat boy. Bring pinky." You finally hear a loud thud signaling he finally got out of Quinn's spot. You hear Quinn plop in her spot and pat the seat next to her signaling for Fuego.

You and Kurt are seated outside for like 5 minutes before you see Daemyn come outside through the dog door that Blaine and you installed. He comes to where you two are seated and jumps up into the seat Quinn usually sits in.

Kurt looks at you and asks "Why do you think he ALWAYS sits in Quinn's spots? I mean he like NEVER listens to her. I sometimes truly think he finds some kind of enjoyment out of pissing her off."

You look at Daemyn briefly reaching out to scratch his head before looking back to Kurt and replying. "Honestly Kurt I have no idea. I think she did something to him and this is his way of getting back at her. I mean there had been a couple times where I pissed him off and my damn shoes suffered the consequences."

Kurt laughs then says "Oh my god I totally remember that one time where he chewed the heel off your favorite pair of boots. He stayed in my room for like a week after that. That was the only time I thought he was going to find a new home."

You smile and look back at Daemyn. "I would never get rid of my fat boy. I love him too much even more than a pair of boots. Shoot I bought him a dog to keep him company while we were out at work and school."

Kurt looks over at Daemyn now too and snaps his fingers. Daemyn moved out of your reach and off the chair to go to Kurt. He handed Kurt pinky so he can throw it for him. Kurt threw pinky off the deck and into the yard. Daemyn took off to get the ball.

After a few minutes of silence with Daemyn's footsteps being the only noise Kurt breaks it. "You and Blaine have the same class schedule this semester again right?"

You take a generous sip of your coffee and nod your head. "Yeah we do. You know so it will be easier to study together and that we can cover for each other just in case the other misses class or something. Plus I'll admit it is nice knowing someone in your class before you even step foot in the room on the first day. I mean shoot I don't have to acknowledge any of them dipshits if I have Blaine beside me. Tina actually has 2 classes with us as well."

Kurt smiles at you with a look across his face like he is in on a secret that only he knows. "What" you say to him.

"I just wanted to say thank you again." You look at him slightly confused so he continues. "You know for introducing me to Blaine. If it wasn't for you I don't know if we would have ever even met. So thank you."

You shake your head at him. "Whatever Rosie. It wasn't like I set you two up on purpose or something. I had invited Blaine over to study for a midterm exam since he was strangely the only person not to get on my last nerve in the class."

Kurt gives you that look like he knows half of what you said is complete and utter bullshit, which in all honesty it is.

You'll never admit it to him, but after a few interactions with Blaine you knew he was a great guy. Heck he easily went with the flow of your sarcasm and insults without even blinking an eye. So after finding out he doesn't have a boyfriend, you decided to invite him over to study during a time you knew Kurt would be home. After that initial introduction Blaine came over more often to study and then after like the 4th study session, he finally asked Kurt to go out for coffee some time. Of course Kurt said yes and now the rest is history.

When both mugs were empty Kurt went back inside to refill them. Your mind in the meantime floats back to last night. When you had got home from work last night Kurt and Quinn was getting everything set up for movie night. You let them know you'd be back down after you shower. About 20 minutes later you are back downstairs, you hair is still slightly damp and in your usual white beater and boy shorts. You see that they literally have the living room all ready to go. Kurt was even nice enough to make you a bowl of your ice cream with the works. You guys do rock, paper, scissors to see whose movie choice is first. Quinn won and she chose Percy Jackson and The Lightning Thief.

We all got cozy for the movie. Q in her recliner with Fuego in her lap. You didn't even realize the boys were inside. You and Kurt are on your recliner sofa with Daemyn closer to Kurt who happens to have the popcorn. You already know that Kurt is going to toss Daemyn popcorn throughout the movie like he always does. At some point during the movie Daemyn had got up on the sofa between you and Kurt. He laid his head in your lap and you have just been rubbing his head absentmindedly. You don't know how many times you have seen this movie, but it never bores you. You love that damn Satyr especially the scene when they are in the Lotus Hotel and he breaks out into that dance number to Pokerface. Also Rosario Dawson playing Persephone can you say hot?

After seeing this movie for the first time you found out that it was based off of a book series. You bought the set and finished all 5 books in 5 days. You couldn't put the damn books down once you got started. You were so invested in the series that it seeped into your dreams and for almost 2 weeks you were dreaming about Greek gods. You even read the spin-off series which isn't complete just yet and you are anxiously waiting for the 4th book to come out in a couple months.

After Percy is over you let Kurt pick the next movie, while you head outside with Daemyn. You grab the pack out of your purse while en route to the back door. Kurt and Quinn know you smoke Blacks, but you try not to do it when they are outside with you. Quinn doesn't mind and at times steals a black off of you, but Kurt hates it because the smell lingers in his clothes and hair. You only ever see him tolerate it whenever you all go to a party.

You only smoke half of it and put the short back in the pack once you put it out. You walk back in and see more popcorn has been made and that Kurt has brought out the Moscato. "Which movie did you pick while I was outside?"

He smiles at you and replies "Oh you'll see."

After all the coming to theaters and coming to dvd crap has passed we are at the main menu. You look at Kurt and say "Are you fucking serious right now?! We are watching Safe Haven?! Another Nicholas Sparks book turned movie."

Kurt simply smiles and says "Yes we are and I have tissues next to me just in case you start crying again."

You pinch the bridge of your nose while shaking your head. "I was not crying last time. I told you it was just my allergies acting up again. You know how Daemyn is like constantly shedding."

Quinn decides to jump in now and says "Whatever Santana. You know good and damn well it wasn't your allergies acting up. Just admit it the movie touched your heart."

You start mumbling under your breath to yourself that you will go to your grave saying it was just your allergies, while in truth those damn Nicholas Sparks' movies always make you cry at some point during the movie, except for Nights in Rodanthe. You just couldn't get into that movie for some reason. Kurt and Quinn are still looking at you and you just wave your hand at them saying "Just start the damn movie already."

Whether it was you or Daemyn you will never know, but at some point you started cuddling into him. He has always been in tune with your emotions since he was a puppy, so he knew to remain against your side. Kurt also placed the tissue box by Daemyn who in turn nudged it towards you, so you can get a tissue. Kurt's extra training has struck again. You don't know any dog besides the Canine Good Citizen type of dogs, that can pass you a damn tissue when you are crying or on the verge of crying. You are starting to wonder what else Kurt has taught Daemyn while they were hanging out together.

You are snapped out of your thoughts by something extremely wet hitting your exposed thigh. You look down and see Daemyn has tossed pinky into your lap. You will never get over the fact that Daemyn's slobber seems to seep into the damn ball after a good 2 retrievals. You hear laughter and look up. You see its Kurt laughing at you. You roll your eyes at him and throw the ball into the yard again.

"Oh Santana. If you only wore more clothing then you wouldn't have deal with Daemyn's saliva on you" he says to you and chuckles a little more. You mumble whatever in his direction and grab your refilled mug to take a sip.

Kurt breaks the silence after a few minutes once again. "You know I'm actually kind of glad we start back up tomorrow. I mean all of our friends that don't live in the area return. Also that means more parties to attend. And think of all the games we are going to be attending as well."

You smile at Kurt once he mentioned the parties and games. Now that he mentioned the returning friends from out of state you realize that Tina, Blaine, Mercedes, and Sam got lucky about not having to return home during the summer.

One of our professors was travelling abroad all summer and need someone to housesit. Our professor approached both Tina and Blaine about the offer and they said yes without thinking twice about it. They even had the balls to ask if 2 other friends could help. Blaine went into detail about Mercedes and Sam. Everything from where they are from to their upbringing to the college majors to where they currently work. Since our professor had such a soft spot for Blaine and Tina she agreed especially when she heard how Sam can pretty much train any un-trainable animal.

The professor has 3 puppies which are all different breeds. One is a 9 week old male Akita, the second is a 4 month old female Boxer, and the last is a 6 month old male German Shepherd. Sam and his geeky self was all excited about training the pups once Blaine and Tina told him and Mercedes they had found them a place to stay at during the summer. Now that you are really thinking about it Blaine and Tina wouldn't have had to go home anyways because you would have let them stay with you.

You pull out of your thoughts once again realizing you didn't reply to Kurt. "You know you are right Kurtsy. The parties and games are a nice consolation prize for returning back to the hours on top of hours' worth of studying we will be enduring this semester. Oh, Cedes and Trouty are buying the tickets to the HU vs. HU game for us. It's the second weekend after the semester starts so make sure you are off of work that day because I already gave her the money for all of our tickets."

He smiles at you and says "Are you sure you are going to behave yourself this time? Last time you nearly got into a fight and almost had us ALL thrown out behind it."

You shake your head at him. "Are you guys going to always bring that up every time we go to an HU game? I mean the fight didn't happen and I didn't get us thrown out."

Kurt smiles at you "You only stopped instigating the fight when Quinn threatened you with her employee discount" he says.

"Whatever Kurt and yes I plan on TRYING to keep my cool this time, but if they start something it's gon be something." He gives you a funny look and you are trying to figure out why he is looking at you like this. "What" you say to him.

He holds up one finger and says "Did you just halfway quote DMX & Swizz Beatz song Get It On The Floor?" You look at him with a shocked expression, even though you can't see what you look like right now you know for a fact it is a shocked expression.

You open and close your mouth a couple of times before you can get the words out. "How the hell do YOU know about DMX & Swizz Beatz let alone the exact song the lyrics are from?"

He makes a weird noise at you and proceeds to tell you "Girl please, you blast rap music all the time when you are angry or trying to get hyped up. Plus Blaine listens to rap as well so he subjects me to it quite frequently when I'm in his car."

Damn you forgot Blaine loves rap as much or maybe even more than you do, so of course his boyfriend would hear it on a somewhat regular basis.

You roll your eyes at him. "Anyways what else have you taught my dog to do because I sure as hell didn't teach him how to pass me a box of tissues." You change the subject because Kurt calling you out on rap lyrics is just too weird.

He **tsked** at you. "You know Santana he actually learns to do stuff on his own. I didn't teach him that. Honestly I was shocked when he did it to me for the first time. He actually picked up the box and dropped it into my lap when I was watching Atonement. I even looked at him in disbelief and he had the nerve to nudge the box until I took a tissue, only then did he lay back down next to me on the sofa."

Santana shook her head. "Wow fat boy is really too smart for his own good. What was Q doing when you went inside to get more coffee?"

"She was reading a book with her faithful sidekick in her lap. You would think that he was her dog as much time as he spends with her." he says with a chuckle.

You smile "Yea you are right. He's good for her though. He's actually more loyal to her than me and I was the one who bought him." He smiles and nods in agreement.

After a minute you say "I'm heading inside to get on the sticks wanna join me or am I playing against the CPU again?"

He waves you off and says "Maybe later. I want to enjoy the peace while it lasts plus Daemyn keeps on bringing me pinky and he doesn't seem like he's tired out just yet."

"Ok whatever. See you when you come inside" you reply. On your way to the living room you are debating on which game to play. MK pops into mind, so once you get into the living room. You fire up the PS3, pop in MK, grab the controller and plop down on the sofa. Quinn doesn't even acknowledge your presence until she hears the main menu.

"Dammit Santana!" You simply smirk at her and press X after you have chosen Katana. Q was in for a long afternoon of video games.

**Brittany's POV**

You are all sitting outside on the patio furniture. You and the boys are smoking Newports. Marley is used to the smoking, to the point it doesn't bother her anymore and she even smokes with you on the occasion, but only when you break out the hookah. "Yo B. Why do you always make you conquests do the walk of shame alone when you know we are up? I mean even Mike had the courtesy to walk his to the door. And weren't those two friends?" Puck says.

You shrug at Puck and take a puff. "I don't ever feel like getting up when they all want to dip out, so why should I? You guys are still going to make comments whether or not I'm there and it would probably be worse if I was present because I know I'd be laughing along with you dumbasses. I still get their digits regardless if I walk them to the door. They always leave them on the nightstand" you say to them.

Mike, Jake, and Puck laugh at you, while LeLe just shakes her head. "You know Britt one of these days some girl is going to give you a taste of your own medicine and you aren't going to know what to do. I would include guys, but I think they prefer that sort of treatment you give them" LeLe tells you.

You ponder that for a minute. "I doubt that will ever happen LeLe. Have you seen the girls in this area? Outside of you there aren't any females in this area that are worth more than a night in bed with me and sometimes that can be a waste. And don't let that compliment go to your head too much we all know I'm speaking the truth about DMV chicks."

You look around at the boys and they are all nodding their heads in agreement with you and Jake even leans over to peck LeLe on the cheek. "She's a keeper" Jake says with a twinkle in his eye as he stares at her. She blushes at all the compliments being thrown her way.

"Don't fuck up lil bro or I'm gonna have to kick your ass for being a dumbass. She's the best thing to come into your life and ours as well" Puck says with a sincere smile on his face.

"I'll try not to bro. She's stuck with me all these years and I'm still shocked I didn't scare her off after meeting yall" Jake says with a chuckle.

You all fall out laughing. "Yeah I'm shocked you didn't go running for the hills when Jake introduced you to us. We aren't the easiest bunch to get along with" you say.

LeLe smiles at all of you before saying "I knew if you guys were anything like Jake that we would get along fine. Jake had a tough exterior at first, but slowly he let me in because I never gave up on him."

You all ponder that for a second and you realize that LeLe has a damn gift. This chick saw right through Jake's exterior and by default did the same with you, Puck, and then eventually Mike when he joined the crew.

You continue smoking and you return your gaze to LeLe. "LeLe what does your schedule look like for this semester? I already know Mike and I have the same hours, but different classes on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. And on Tuesdays and Thursdays have completely different hours because of work" you tell her.

She pulls up her class schedule on her phone and starts rattling them off. "You have close to the same hours as me on Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. And on Thursdays you have pretty much the same hours as Mike. That's good, that's really good. Just in case you are over here instead of in the dorms one of those nights, we don't have to worry about going in early or something to get you to class on time."

She smiles at you and replies "You don't always have to worry about me getting to class you know. There is always the metro."

Everybody looked at her like she grew a second and third head for a split second before laughing. "Good one LeLe" Puck says.

"Like we'd really let you walk down to the metro from here" Mike says next.

"Girl we know you grew up in the area, but your whole demeanor screams innocent, plus Lil Puck would kick all our asses if we let you do such a crazy thing" you say to her.

Jake just nods his head in agreement with all of us.

Puck looks around at us after the laughter dies down and asks "Yo do we have any meat in the freezer?"

You think about it real quick before answering him "I think we have some ground beef and hot dogs in the freezer, but probably not enough for what you're thinking of doing."

Puck throws his head towards Jake "You mind making a run to the commissary lil bro? The meat is always cheaper, but still really tasty. Plus we more than likely need more brews and liquor."

Jake nods his head "Yeah I'll run on base the commissary and shoppette are still open. **he faces Mike** You mind riding with since I am underage still and I believe my dude Los is working the shoppette today so he won't mind you buying the stuff."

Mike says "Yea I'm down. Let's head out before the commissary closes because it is Sunday."

Jake insists on driving as Mike, LeLe, and him head to the gate to go out to the driveway. You don't know why they are going back or forth about it because all of our cars have decals on them now since Jake got them all registered just in case he needs to use any of them.

You and Puck head inside when you hear them pull out the driveway. Faith and LT stay outside in the shade sleeping side by side. You two start pulling everything you need for the barbeque from the fridge and freezer.

You text LeLe telling her that you are out of potatoes and if she could remind the boys to pick some up. She replies back right away saying "okay."

Puck is at the sink washing his hands when he asks "Are you really ready for this semester?"

You hate how Puck always knows when something is up with you. You look at him a shrug. "I'm as ready as I can be. This will be the first semester that Mike and I don't have a class together." You lean against the fridge before continuing. "Don't get me wrong Noah, I love my majors, but I have a feeling the classes are just going to drag unless I find a buddy to keep me entertained. Finding Mike was pure luck and I don't think that same luck will come back around this semester. I just don't want to be bored is all."

Puck looks at you and you see him thinking through what he wants to say since he knows this is serious. "You know we are two peas in a pod when it comes to making friends and who we let in, but I think you may have to put yourself a little out there this semester. **He lifts his hand to show he isn't finished saying his bit yet** I'm not saying do like you did with Mike because honestly you are right that was pure luck and I'm still grateful you found him. What I'm saying is your classes are getting harder and possibly more boring, so to survive you need to find someone to study with. Just find the least annoying person in the class, but who also knows their stuff to study with, because honestly the last person you brought home was like the most annoying person I have EVER met. Yea she is really sweet, but her mouth wouldn't stop moving."

You are laughing so hard at Puck to the point your side hurts. "Really Puck?! She's not that bad if you know how to tune her out at the right moments. Plus nobody told you to hook up with her. Just be lucky she didn't go all Fatal Attraction on your ass." He just shakes his head mumbling something that sounded like "that never happened."

"Anyways speaking about girls and hooking up, when are you going to slow your roll some? Like really has none of these girls showed any kind of potential besides being a one night thing, Sasha not included because I know she is your fall back girl. And now that I think about it why hasn't anything happened between you and Sasha besides sex?" he asks you.

You pause for a second to gather your thoughts and words before replying. "The girls I've been with this summer don't see anything in me besides a hot body and a potentially good lay. Now you know as well as I do that I am AMAZING in the bedroom, so they are right in thinking a potentially good lay, but I'm more than that. I will slow my roll when I come across a girl that doesn't fall for any of my tricks. That I truly have to put forth work into getting to know her and what not, because while I'm getting to know her she will be getting to know me. She will see me for more than my body and except me as I am flaws and all. Now as for Sasha, I do believe she wishes for more from me, but I can't do it. Yeah she may be like the only female in a long time that has set foot in this house and in my bed more than once, but you can't date a fall back. I'm not that damn cruel to lead her on like such. She knows it's only sex between us and nothing more. If we had started out differently then maybe we could have been more, but we didn't. And don't even get me started on the guys. The guys I've been in contact with present company excluded have been good for nothing besides sex and even then more than half of them have been weak in that area. Plus you know when it comes to a relationship I'll have more success with a female then I would with a male in this area."

Puck just looks at you when you finish. "You have been thinking about this for a good minute haven't you?" he asks.

You just simply nod your head at him. "I can't help, but think about it when I see our lil bro with LeLe. We may have a rough exterior to everyone outside of our circle, but I know deep down you and Mike are with me on this. You want to find that one girl that will make you stop running around the DMV chasing pussy. Noah, the last and only relationship you ever had with a girl was with me back in our sophomore year of high school. Even then it wasn't a true relationship. It was just a mutual agreement to lose our virginities to each other and us pretending to be a couple to keep the creepers away from me whenever we went out. And by junior year we didn't need to pretend anymore because word got around not to fuck with us."

Puck smiles at the memory. "Ah yes I remember us breaking a few bones in some bikers after one wouldn't stop trying to grab your ass" he says while laughing.

You laugh with Puck at the memory. You two have truly been through it all together. Puck calms down some, looks you in the eye and says "I think we may have better luck this year. My spidey sense is giving off vibes that our luck relationships wise will change for the better."

"I hope you are right Noah. I really hope you are right, but enough with this shit. Let's start prepping for the barbeque because you know they are gonna talk shit if we haven't started a damn thing by the time they get back."

Puck nods his head at you and then walks off towards the garage to get the charcoal, while you wash your hands before you start forming the patties for the burgers. You just realize while you were humming that there is no music on right now, so you stop to wash your hands again before you grab the remote for the stereo. You see that your iTouch is already hooked up to it. You select your Hip Hop playlist and turn back to the sink to wash your hands again once you hit play. The house fills with the beat to Lil' Kim's _The Jump Off_.

_[Intro: You]__  
Whoa! (Whoa!) Whoa! (Yeah)_

Jake, Mike, and LeLe walk into the house unnoticed because of how loud the music is.

_Aiyyo Tim man this the jump off right here man! (Jump off!)_

Jake, Mike, and LeLe walk into the kitchen and Jake joins in with you.

_You: Whoa! Jake: (Whoa!) _

You turn around and smirk at Jake. This has always been a song you guys get down to together. He sets down the bags on the counter and walks towards you.

_You: Whoa! Jake: (Whoa!) _

_You: Whoa! Jake: (It's Queen Bee nigga)  
You: It's the jump off Jake: (Come on)  
_

Jake reaches you and takes your hands which thankfully haven't had the chance to touch the meat again since you started the music.

_[Verse 1: You (Jake)]__  
I been gone for a minute now I'm back at the jump off (Jump off)  
Goons in the club in case somethin jumps off  
And back up before the hive let the pump off  
In the graveyard is where you get dumped off_

Jake and you start dancing and doing goofy moves.

_All we wanna do is party (Woo!)  
And buy everybody at the bar Bacardi (Woo!)  
Black Barbie dressed in Bvlgari  
I'm trying to leave in somebody's Ferrari  
Spread love that's what a real mob do  
Keep it gangsta look out for her people (For her people)  
I'm the wicked bitch of the east, you better keep the peace (Aiyyo!)  
Or out come the beast_

You two continue dancing like dorks while rapping along with the song.

_We the best still there's room for improvement  
Our presence is felt like a Black Panther movement  
Seven quarter to eights back to back with 'em (Back to back)  
And I'm sittin on chrome seven times platinum_

You just noticed that LeLe is once again recording your performance on her phone. You throw your head in LeLe's direction so Jake can turn around and look. He turns and laughs because he sees her recording.

_[Chorus: You & Jake]__  
This is for my peeps, with the Bentley's, the Hummers, the Benz  
Escalades twenty three inch rims (Oh!)  
Jumping out the Jaguar with the Tims, keep it real  
And live good, East coast West coast worldwide  
All my players in the hood stay fly  
And if your balling let me hear you say ride (ride)_

Jake starts dancing towards LeLe, while you head over to Mike with a smirk on your face.

_[Verse 2: You (Jake)]__  
It's Lil' Kim and Timbaland niggas shit ya drawers (Come on)  
Special delivery for you and yours (Now)  
I rep for bitches he rep for boys (Uh ha)  
If you rep for your hood then make some noise_

You start grindin' into Mike's crotch and he automatically grabs your hips.

_I got my eye on the guy in the Woolrich coat  
Don't he know Queen Bee got the ill deep throat?_

You look over at Jake and LeLe and you see Jake bumpin' and grindin' with LeLe hardcore.

_Uh! Let me show you what I'm all about  
How I make a Sprite can disappear in my mouth...HO!  
Shake up the dice, throw down your ice (What)  
Bet it all player fuck the price  
Money ain't a thing throw it out like rice  
Been around the world cop the same thing twice  
Rub on my tits (Huh!) squeeze on my ass (Oh!)_

You grab Mike's hands to touch your tits and ass at the same time you say the lyrics. And they all laugh at your antics.

_Gimme some UH! Step on the gas (Ah)  
Pop the cork and roll up the hash (Roll it!)  
You know what we about, sex, drugs and cash_

_[Chorus: You & Jake] __  
This is for my peeps, with the Bentley's, the Hummers, the Benz  
Escalades twenty three inch rims (Oh!)  
Jumping out the Jaguar with the Tims, keep it real  
And live good, East coast West coast worldwide  
All my players in the hood stay fly  
And if your balling let me hear you say ride (ride)_

_[Verse 3: You (Jake)]__  
Enter the world of the Playboy pin up girl  
Butt naked dressed in nothing but pearls  
You wanna meet me cause ya, know I'm freaky  
And ya, wanna eat me cause ya, say I'm sexy  
Got a man in Japan and a dude in Tahiti  
Believe me sweety I got enough to feed the needy  
No need to be greedy I got mad friends that's pretty (Hey!)  
Chicks by the layers (And) all different flavors (Woo!)  
Mafioso that's how this thing go (Yeah)  
Now everybody come get with the lingo_

You and Jake continue to dance with LeLe and Mike.

_Shake your body body, move your body body (Body body)  
On the dance floor don't hurt nobody body (Body body)  
I'm the one that put the "Range" in the "Rover"  
When I'm steppin' out the "Range" yo it's over  
Coming through in the Brooklyn Mint gear  
We 'gone do this just like Big Poppa was here_

You and Jake separate from Mike and LeLe right before the last chorus facing each other.

_[Chorus: You & Jake]__  
This is for my peeps, with the Bentley's, the Hummers, the Benz  
Escalades twenty three inch rims (Oh!)  
Jumping out the Jaguar with the Tims, keep it real  
And live good, East coast West coast worldwide  
All my players in the hood stay fly  
And if your balling let me hear you say ride (ride)_

_[Outro: Jake] __  
Yeah, to the what, yeah, oh, yo, keep your bread up, yeah, and worldwide  
And stay fly nigga, yeah man, right right right right, Queen Bee, LB  
Two thousand and, fucking three, why not? we making it hot  
She back at it, why wouldn't she be? come on, yeah  
B.I.G. Freaky Tah, yeah yeah yeah, L's, light 'em, oh..._

You and Jake are still facing each other at the end when you put your hand up and Jake caught on right away. You both went into this long ass handshake that you, him, and Puck created years ago. When you two finished, yall start laughing and you heard Mike and LeLe join in too.

You look at them and say "Okay now that everyone got a good laugh in let's get the food ready for the grill because I don't feel like hearing Puck's mouth about what's taking so damn long to make some patties." You all divvy up the tasks amongst yourselves and get to work.

_15 minutes later_

You, Mike, and Jake are heading out back with a shitload of patties and stuffed hotdogs on three huge trays. Marley is still inside finishing up the potato salad.

Puck looks at yall and says "About damn time. Thought yall got lost in there or something."

You roll your eyes at him and set your tray down. You head over to your spot and drop down into the chair while pulling out a newport from your pack. Mike comes to sit next to you while you see Jake head back inside.

You tilt your head to the right to look at Mike. "I'm not ready for summer to be over. We had a lot of fun and we aren't going to be able to chill like this once tomorrow comes."

He reaches over you to grab your pack and pluck a cigarette for himself before responding. "Well look at it this way. We are halfway through our college years. We only need to survive a couple more years and then it can be like this summer all the time. Hell it will probably be better than this summer" he says before lighting up his newport and inhaling.

"Yea I guess you have a point" you tell him.

Jake and Marley come back outside both hands filled with Coronas for all of us. You like when everyone stays at home and chills like this. LeLe actually lets herself drink more than her usual two or three drinks. Jake passes one to his brother and another to Mike. Marley gives you the extra in her hand before sitting down next to Jake.

A few minutes pass where everyone is just sipping and smoking then of course Puck breaks the silence. "Ay LeLe Momma Rose is closing the Cafe for Labor Day right?" he asks.

"Yes she is Puck. She has been every year, so all her employees can enjoy the day" she replies.

"Good good. She is coming over for the barbeque right?" he asks.

"Yes Noah she is like she has been for the past couple of years" she says while shaking her head.

Puck glances over and says "Hey I was just double checking. It is next weekend. Shit lil' bro you're gonna have to make another trip to the commissary to get a shit load of meat, but the works this time since our folks will be joining us."

Jake was about to say something, but got interrupted by Faith running over to the gate barking. Everyone looked at each other trying to figure out if the other knew that someone would be coming over. You and Jake head towards the gate when it all of a sudden swings open. Faith had stopped barking at the culprit, but nobody came through the gate yet. Finally we see who comes through the gate and it's none other than Rachel Berry.

Pucks says loudly "What the hell Rachel?! You just don't walk into someone's backyard uninvited. Why didn't you call or text Brittany or Marley to say you were coming over?!"

"Well Noah, I wanted to make a grand, but surprising entrance and even though Faith alerted you of my presence ahead of time, I still got the shock factor from all of you when I walked through the gate" she says so fast that you are once again shocked you even caught everything she said.

"Rachel, how did you get here anyways? You don't have a car, the metro is not within walking distance and I doubt you paid a taxi to come all the way out here" you say to her.

"Well as you already know that school starts back up tomorrow and I arrived on Friday with my dads to get my stuff out of storage and placed into my dorm room. Thankfully, I got a single dorm room this time so I can do vocal training whenever I please. Anyways to answer your question my dads just dropped me off. I asked them if they could bring me here prior to their departure back to Lima" she replies.

Everyone is now just shaking their head because nobody planned on nonstop talking Rachel Berry to be here. Rachel is like that kid that gets on everybody's nerves, but is too nice for any of us to be mean too.

"Are you still Vegan Rach because we are grilling up some burgers and hot dogs, but we don't have anything vegan" you say to her.

"No worries. I knew you wouldn't have anything vegan because none of you knew of my arrival, so I brought my own vegan dish. Mind if I use your oven?" she says.

You simply nod and say "Sure you remember where everything is in the kitchen right?" you say. Rachel nods happily before skipping off towards the backdoor of the house.

You go back to your seat and down the rest of your Corona. "Why didn't any of us factor in the fact that with school starting that Rachel would start popping up?" you say.

Everybody just shrugs and then Marley speaks up. "We got spoiled by the summer of not having anyone, but us that we forgot people would be returning."

Everyone murmurs their agreement. "Looks like I'll definitely be getting tipsy tonight. Anybody needs another while I'm in there?" you ask.

Everyone nods their heads and LeLe offers to go in with you to retrieve the Coronas.

Once inside and in the kitchen you see Rachel has just finished placing her dish in the oven and setting the timer for 20 minutes. You open the fridge and start passing LeLe bottles. You close the fridge then you and LeLe start popping open the bottles and sticking limes into them. You pass one to Rachel, who just takes it from you. She used to be hesitant about drinking in the past because she is underage and not at home, but she soon realized that it was okay to drink with you guys and nothing bad would happen. You and LeLe head back outside with everyone's Coronas with Rachel trailing behind you.

You get outside and hand everyone their drink before sitting down. Rachel sits down right next to you invading your bubble. You hop up real quick before heading over to Puck to check on his progress with the food. You ask him how much longer and he says about 15 minutes until everything will be finished.

You head back over and look at Mike with pleading eyes. He gives you a nod and you sit down in his lap. At least with Mike you don't feel like your suffocating, you'll be able to handle Berry after a few drinks in your system. Berry opens her mouth and starts' talking about God knows what. You start taking your beer to the head because you need to get tipsy and fast for a night of Rachel Berry.

_A few hours later_

It's a little after midnight and you're lying down in bed. You have a great buzz going right now and just want to go to sleep, so you can get up in a few hours to run with Mike before school. You just can't seem to get to sleep right now because Rachel Berry is bunking up with you and she won't shut up. You can feel your buzz slowly slipping away from you as each word passes her lips.

You without turning over you say "Dammit Rachel I'm trying to go to sleep. I got to get up at 5 with Mike to run, so can you please just shut up and go to sleep."

Rachel doesn't respond for what feels like 30 minutes when it actuality it was probably only one minute. You turn over and see Rachel is knocked the fuck out now. You just shake your head and let the sandman lull you to sleep. Before you're completely asleep, you swear you hear Rachel say "Goodnight Brittany. Thank you for always being such a good friend to me." Then you're out like a light with the start of a new semester a mere few hours away.

* * *

A/N 2: Well that was chapter 2. I hope you all enjoyed it. I will be starting chapter 3 tomorrow and should have it out a lot quicker than this chapter since the spring semester is done. Any questions, comments, or concerns you can reach me on here, Twitter, or Tumblr.

A/N3: Also go and purchase on Amazon the book: The Puppetmaster (Shay Sable) by Helen West. She is an amazing Brittana fanfic writer and we should give her our support. :)

All grammar and spelling mistakes are mine. And if you haven't heard of the songs used in this chapter you should go check them out.

Deuces for now.


	3. Bibs and Ribs

Disclaimer: I do not own glee.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Bibs and Ribs**

**Brittany's POV**

_Labor Day_

You're sitting on the couch in black running shorts and a white beater with your iTouch in your hand. You know you're supposed to be helping get stuff ready for the barbeque, but you just cannot stop playing this stupid game. Plain and simple you're addicted to _Candy Crush_ because of Puck of all people. Mike came into the living room from upstairs wearing Batman board shorts, a dark grey beater, and a Batman fitted. He sees you in the same spot on the couch.

He shakes his head and says "you know you are playing with fire right?" You look up at him with a confused look, so Mike continues on saying "you left Puck alone outside with Rachel. For all we know Puck has dropped dead from her continuous yapping or he drowned her in the pool."

Your eyes widen in realization. You had completely forgotten that Jake and LeLe had taken the trucks to pick up the fam. Then you realize you haven't heard any kind of commotion outside. So you look at Mike and simply shrug. He laughs at you and heads outside.

You look down at the game in your hand and see you had died again. You toss the iTouch onto the coffee table and finally rise off of the couch to head outside as well.

You drop your aviators over your eyes because it is bright as hell outside. You damn near crash into Mike and when you are about to say some shit to him, he shushs you. He points in the direction of the grill and then you see it. Puck in his Green Lantern board shirts, black beater, & Green Lantern fitted and Rachel in some ridiculously obnoxious outfit standing offly close together. And Rachel is like caressing Puck's face with a small towel and he has like this goofy ass grin on his face.

Your jaw drops in pure disbelief at the sight. You see Mike already has his iPhone out & is recording the craziness that is in front of yall. You are thinking to yourself _how long they were out here for acting like this_. You lift up your aviators to rub your eyes to make sure you are really seeing this correctly because out of EVERYBODY, Puck is the one who cannot stand Rachel the most. You know they have hooked up before in the past and besides you, she is the only other girl he has slept with that he still interacts with. But has his annoyance with her all this time been a front because he likes her? Nah. Puck has always been upfront with you about the women he likes and has never been ashamed.

Faith's barking and running to the side gate snaps the two out of whatever the hell it was they were doing. You and Mike look at each other and you tilt your head towards the trees where the hammock is. You both start heading in that direction even though you know someone is here because of Faith. Yall sit down and get comfortable before speaking.

"Do you know what that whole scene was about" Mike asks you. You simply shake your head because forming words to explain that is escaping you. Mike continues talking though. "You think something is going on between them?"

You shrug your shoulders and look at Mike. "I honestly don't know. Seeing them like that was just weird, but Rachel has her odd moments. I'm just more curious about Puck. I mean we already know they have hooked up in the past, even though they both claimed that it never happened, but that whole scene we just witnessed was different. I think Puck is starting to let his guard down with her."

Mike's eyes widen at your words and looks at them briefly before returning his gaze to you. "Britt you really think that's what it is" Mike asks.

"Mike that is the only explanation I have for what we just saw. Plus it kinda makes some sense." Mike quirks an eyebrow at you before you continue. "Rachel may be annoying most of the time, but you even have to admit that if she wasn't cool peoples we would never have put up with her for this long. She is the annoying older version of LeLe. She has a good heart, truly cares about us, and accepts us as we are. Yea she may try to convert us to being vegans, but that is her strange way of looking out for our health. Haven't you noticed that Jake and I don't have our guards up when she's around anymore; even you have let down your guard around her. I think Puck is finally doing the same."

Mike ponders over everything you have just said before responding. "You are absolutely right Britt. I don't know when the change occurred exactly, but Puck has been the only one of us who has kept their guard up around Rachel. Which, in all honesty is quite interesting because they did hook up in the past. And before you say anything about how Puck operates, I already know you and Rachel are the only two he interacts with even though he had sex with yall. I'm just thinking that he should have let his guard down sooner than now because of the fact that she is an exception like you...kinda...in a way. Hell you know what I'm getting at."

You smile at Mike. "Yeah I get it Mike and I'm actually glad that Noah is letting her in." you say and before Mike can ask why you continue. "He truly only has me as a female friend. Yes he has LeLe as well, but he doesn't download on LeLe like he does with me. He spares her the pain of having to deal with another Puckerman with issues. So if Rachel is getting through to him, he will have another female he can truly talk to ya know."

Mike just simply nods his acknowledge, but then 30 seconds later he speaks. "I can't tell you enough how glad I am to have yall in my life as well. I was so lucky we had those classes together and that I was being a rebel, when it came to my class schedule my freshman and sophomore year. Anyways you broke through my shell and now I have true friends because of you. So I completely understand when you say Puck only has you as a female friend because it is the same with me too. Ya know I made it through high school without friends and was planning on doing the same with college, but you changed my whole plan."

You let Mike pull you into a hug and just enjoy it. Yes you may be a badass, but you are a girl as well and you do enjoy hugs when it comes from the right people. Plus Mike always smells REALLY GOOD.

"You helped keep me sane my freshman year ya know. I don't let many people in either. For a long time it was just Puck and me. Then Jake came along 6 years ago then LeLe 3 years ago. I think because we are similar in a lot of ways, but also have our differences, is why we all mesh so well." You look over at Puck and Rachel briefly before talking again. "Rachel is really the only odd ball in our group honestly. Like do any of us really have anything in common with her?!"

Mike laughs at that and you join in with him. When the laughing fit subsides he speaks up. "Yeah Rachel really throws off the dynamic of the group, but I guess everybody needs that weird friend in the group."

Before you can respond to Mike, you see the gate swing open and you see your favorite gay. "Blaine! You made it!" you say while hopping off the hammock and running over to him.

When you reach him, you jump into his arms and you grip him in a tight hug.

You and Blaine met earlier this year when he and his boyfriend came into the shop. Blaine wanted to get some ink, even though his boyfriend, whose name is Kurt was arguing about how it is permanent. Since Dom was with a customer you were the one to assist Blaine. He explained to you what he wanted, but that he wanted it to be an original piece of artwork. You told him to take Kurt to get some pizza and you would be done with his artwork by the time you got back.

When they came back 30 minutes later you were finished and Blaine loved it. Even Kurt had to admit it was beautiful. You told Blaine how much it was cost. You had actually given him a discount because you got this vibe off of him that you would see him again. You couldn't have been more right about that vibe because not only did you two become really good friends, he also referred a lot of business to the shop.

Snapping back to the present you see Blaine is solo. "Where's my Kurtsy at?" you ask.

Blaine smiles at you and places you back on the ground before saying "He has people and family going over to his place for a barbeque today, so he couldn't come with, but he sends his love."

You pull Blaine over to the patio furniture and see that Mike has moved to that area as well. Puck shouts "what's up" to Blaine and fist bumps him as he passes by.

Mike fist bumps Blaine as well once we reach him. Mike then open his mouth to say something, before getting interrupted by Rachel coming from inside the house ranting about something until she sees Blaine.

"Omigod Blaine! What are you doing here?! Where's Kurt?! Why isn't he here?! Please don't tell me you two broke up because that will be the most unfortunate thing to happen. You two are meant to be together!" Rachel says all this while pulling Blaine into what looks like a bone-crushing hug.

Blaine simply chuckles at the overdramatic little diva and says "Hey Rach. It's been a while. How are you? And no Kurt and I did not break up, but he does have people over to his house so he couldn't come. I actually am on a time schedule myself, but I had to come see Britt and everybody since we barely got to hang out much this summer."

Blaine returns his attention to Mike now that Rachel has seemed to calm down some. "Hey Mike. How was your first week back at school? Actually how was all of yall's first week back?" Blaine asks.

Mike shrugs and says "Same ol' same ol'. Boring classes with nobody to keep me entertained." Mike throws a wink your way and you simply shake your head at him before he continues on saying "But I have to say I think I may enjoy one of my dance classes this semester. The professor seems to not be such a rigid hard-ass about technique and instead embraces the uniqueness everybody brings to the class. It seems like it will be a nice escape from the rest of my classes."

You smile at Mike before looking at Blaine. "First week was a bore for me as well. I'm at the point where some of my curriculum becomes sleep worthy. I am taking a pottery class though just to give me something new to tackle, but my foreign language classes give me time to create new pieces of work. Well that's the vibe I got from them the first week. How about you Blaine?" you say.

Before Blaine can respond Rachel cuts in, "what about me?" she says.

"Rachel we know for a fact that all of us heard about your first week already. Am I right?" you say.

Both Blaine and Mike nod their heads. Rachel just makes a noise and waves her hand towards Blaine.

Blaine chuckles once again at Rachel's antics before speaking. "My first week was great actually. I have my entire class schedule synced up with a friend of mine and I also have another friend who is in two of my classes. I think the semester will be tough, but I know I'll get through it because of Tana and Tina."

Rachel speaks up before you can say anything. "Oh you and Santana were able to get all the same classes together?" Blaine simply nods before Rachel continues speaking. "Oh that must be lovely. I wish I had a really good friend with the same major as me, so we could have all of our classes together."

Blaine smiles and says "Yeah I got really lucky meeting her our freshman year. She is the perfect study buddy I've ever had and Tina is a plus to have as well in the classes we do take together. Not to mention she did introduce me to the love of my life."

You look at Blaine and say "Well she sounds like a peach, but." You don't finish what you say because once again Faith is running around and barking like extra crazy at the gate, which can only mean Jake has returned.

Next thing you see is the gate swinging open and Danica running into the yard with Faith hot on her tail. You stand up because you know she is coming your way first. Danica is Noah and Jake's little sister, but everybody calls her Dani. You also consider her your little sister because you have been in her life since day one.

Dani spots you and is heading your way and it looks like she is picking up speed. You anticipate the launch before you see it happen. "Britt Britt" she shouts while jumping into your arms.

"Hey Dani. How's my favorite 8 year old?" you say while hugging her tightly.

She pulls back some and gives she this stern look. "Britt Britt. I'm 9 years old remember? You were at my birthday party last month. You bought me the fancy drawing kit" she says.

You look at her and smile while returning back to your seat with her now in your lap. "Of course I remember Dani. Have you been using your kit?" you ask her.

"Yup. I sure have. I wanted to bring some of my drawings with me, but mommy made leave it at home" she tells you with a pout on her face.

Before you can tell her it's alright. Puck is yelling over to her. "Dani! You don't know how to say hi to your big brother?!"

She looks up at you sheepishly and you just nod your head in Puck's direction. She hops off of your lap and runs over to her brother. You see him pick her up and start swinging her around. When she starts yelling at him that she's getting dizzy he pulls her back to him. You smile at the interaction. Puck has always been a wonderful big brother to Dani and even Jake when they finally found each other.

Rachel breaks the silence and says "Is Noah always like that with her?"

You look at Rachel and simply nod. Jake and both his mom and Noah's come through the gate finally carrying all kinds of bags.

"Uh guys was there some kind of dress code I wasn't informed of ?" Blaine asks. You shake your head and laugh.

"No Blaine, there wasn't a dress code. These knuckleheads just like to be dorks and wear their superhero gear whenever possible." You point over to Jake, who is decked out in Captain America board shorts, a white beater, and a Captain America fitted. "Captain America over there was the first one to get ready this morning and when the boys saw his gear they followed his lead. They tried to get me and LeLe to join in, but there is no gear for the Black Widow so I passed. LeLe does have a Wonder Woman outfit, but that was a Halloween costume. So we just let it be a guy's thing" you say.

Blaine laughed and shook his head. "You know Britt. I have to sadly say I'm with them on the superheroes gear. I have Ironman board shorts and a fitted to match" Blaine finally says.

Mike laughs at your expression then looks at Blaine. "Awesome" he says while putting out his fist to Blaine for him to dap. After Blaine does so Mike turns to you. "See B he gets it. Just cause your girl doesn't have any gear don't mean you can hate on us" Mike tells you.

You completely ignore Mike because you are truly dumbfounded by the fact that Blaine wears fitteds. "Woah hold up a sec. You wear fitteds Blaine? Like fitted fitteds?" you say while pointing at Mike's fitted.

Blaine laughs at your dumbfoundness and says "Yes Britt I do wear fitteds. Actually I have quite the collection I might add. Pretty much in every color to match any outfit I throw together and of course specialty ones as well."

Once again Blaine Anderson shocks the hell out of you. Yes is quite the fashionable gay and loves his bowties, but never in a million years would you think he'd fix his lips to say he wears fitteds. "Uh Blainey Boo. Don't take this the wrong way, but I cannot picture you wearing a fitted. Like ever. What hairstyle do you go with when you wear a fitted? Because the amount of mango smelling hair gel that you use and the usual style I see your hair in doesn't work well with fitteds. Like at all. Just sayin'' you reply.

Blaine simply smiles at you before speaking "You know Britt, I do wear other hairstyles on the occasion. They are actually my go-to option if I'm running late for class or heading to the gym to workout. I think you sometimes forget I'm from Chi-town. You usually see me with Kurt a lot and he prefers the done up clean cut fashionable look when we are out and about."

You nod your head at him because he does have a valid point then you smirk at him. "I see you Blaine. Next time you come through wear one for me, cause now you have me really curious as to what you look like with one on" you tell him.

Blaine laughs some then tells you "Okay Britt I'll do it just for you."

You now just realized that Rachel hasn't said a word during this whole conversation about fitteds, but then you notice that she went MIA from the quote un quote chill spot. The Puckerman moms emerge from the house and come over to where yall are sitting. You get up to give them each of hug.

Noah's mom reaches you first and pulls you into a big hug. "Brittany, how's my other baby girl been? Are you keeping the boys in line? Are you seeing anybody special? It honestly feels like I haven't seen you in forever" she says.

You hug her back and enjoy the motherly embrace she gives you. She has always been a mom to you. Especially when your own mother decided she had enough of the family life and jumped on the first train to god knows where shortly after the twins turned one and you were 12. She was and still is better mom to you then your own mother would ever be. You actually have been calling her mom since you were like 7 because she got tired of the whole Mrs. Puckerman title. The extra tight squeeze she gives you pulls you out of your slight trip through memory lane. You give her a peck on the cheek before pulling back to answer her.

"Hey Mom. I'm been good and the boys are always good, but I know how to put them in check if they stray off course. And you know I would tell you if I was dating anybody of importance" you say.

"I know. I know. But it never hurts to ask anyways" she says. Then she turns to Mike who was done hugging Jake's mom, to pull Mike into a big hug as well.

Jake's mom Tanisha walked over to give you a hug as well. She is an extremely sweet and hard-working woman. She worked two jobs to pay for Jake's dance classes. Yeah he didn't pursue a career in it like he had originally wanted, but she will not ever regret giving him that she told you once. "Hello Brittany. You look good baby girl. The summer has treated you well it seems" she says.

You chuckle a little bit. "Hey. Yes, it was nice to change up to my winter exercise routine. I have more options in the summer, but anyways how are you doing? You aren't pushing yourself to hard now right?" you ask her.

She smiles at you before replying "No child. You know that hard-headed son of mine made me quit that extra job I was working, so I wasn't spreading myself to thin. And thank you again with helping me move this summer. The downsize to a smaller apartment helped a lot with cutting down on that crazy amount of rent I was paying before."

You tell her it wasn't a problem before all of you sit down. Rachel comes to join all of you from god knows where and introduces herself.

"Hello. I'm Rachel Barbra Berry. I attend GW with Brittany, Michael, and Marley. It's so lovely to finally meet Noah and Jake's mothers" Rachel says so fast you are not sure if they understood a word she said.

They both smiled at her and introduced themselves to her as well. They already met Blaine over the summer, so there was no need for that introduction again.

"So kids, how was your first week back?" mom asks.

You hold up your hand to Rachel before saying "We are going to start with Blaine and end with you Rachel because we know how you can be 90% of the time."

Rachel crosses her arms and saying "Fine."

Blaine goes ahead telling the moms about his major and the classes he has this semester. Mike follows suit, but also throws in how work is going because he knows the moms would follow up with that question. You go after Mike responding about how boring your classes seem to be already and how work is going as well. Then Rachel ends the school topic after what seems like 15 minutes of her describing every tidbit of her classes and major.

Tanisha asks "Blaine and Rachel. Do either of you have jobs as well like Brittany and Michael?"

Rachel jumps at this question first. "No ma'am. My dads wanted me to focus solely on my classes. I have been thinking of possibly getting a part-time gig in the city though. I love singing and theater, so I'm hoping to find something along those lines. It would be wonderful experience for me" Rachel tells them.

Blaine sees that Rachel took a breath so he jumped in quickly to save everybody. "I actually work as a RA. It's a very easy gig. I receive free room and board as compensation. The hours are wonderful for me because I do not always have to stay in the dorms. I just give my floor residents my number for emergencies or if they want to set up a meeting to talk with me. Even though my folks are well off and can afford the room and board, I prefer having some kind of job to assist with my education, even if I do not receive a weekly paycheck from it. My parents do give me spending money towards necessities and enjoyment which they increased because they are saving thousands on housing for me" Blaine says.

Both moms smile at him. Before either says anything else you hear a motorcycle engine and shouting. You already know who has arrived before the engine is even cut off.

Mom voices your thoughts. "Sounds like your father and the twins are here sweetie" she says looking at you.

You simply nod your head and rise out of your seat to head towards the gate. Dani runs over and joins you. She is bouncing up and down. She starts shouting "The twins are here. The twins are here. I get to see my friends!"

You laugh because you know they all see each other fairly often especially during the summer when the folks tradeoff who has them or if they are doing some kind of outing. All three youngsters act more like siblings just like how Noah, Jake, and you act like siblings. There is only a year difference between the three just like Noah is a year older than you.

The gate flings open as the twins come barreling in. Faith is on the twins' heels as they run towards Dani. As always they make a twin sandwich with poor Dani in the middle. You are laughing at their antics while your dad comes through the gate.

"Tigger! Come give an old man a hug" your dad shouts.

You reach your dad in five more steps when he embraces you in a bear hug. "Hey dad. You know I'm getting a little old for the nickname now" you tell him.

"Aww sweetie you'll always be my little Tigger, so get used to it" he says.

He continues on into the yard when the twins, along with Dani, came running over to you. "Britt!" the twins shout at the same time as they wrap you in a twin sandwich like they did to Dani.

"Hey Lip. Hey Jazzy. How are my little bean sprouts?" you say.

"Britt. We're not bean sprouts" Lip says.

"Shut it Lip. You know Britt always calls us that. We're good Britt" Jazzy says.

The twins take off with Dani towards the pool. Faith is right behind the kids. She always loves when the kids are here to play with her. You watch the twins and Dani interact with Faith for a minute.

You remember when you found out you were going to be a big sister. You had asked your dad and mom if you could pick their names out. Your dad agreed to it and talked your mom into giving you that privilege. You were through the roof ecstatic about this honor. You knew your mom was having a girl and a boy. So you started mixing and matching names. You originally wanted to name your little sister Snow after Snow White, but your mom said no. So after you pouted for a few hours about it you went through more Disney names and came up with names your parents agreed to. Phillip Henry and Jasmine Aurora Kiara, Lip and Jazzy for nicknames. Jazzy was born 1st and Lip came 26 minutes later on August 16th.

You are broken from your memory by the kids screaming and running in your direction.

"LeLe!" Dani shouts.

You turn around and sure enough Marley and her mom are coming through the gate.

You give Ms. Rose a one arm hug since she is carrying three containers of devil eggs. "Hey Brittany. How are you doing today sweetheart?" Ms. Rose asks.

"Hey Ms. Rose. I'm doing awesome especially since you brought these yummy devil eggs. Here I'll take these inside and put them in the fridge for now. All of the family is here already. Well except Mike's parents because they went out of town somewhere" you say.

"Oh joy. I haven't seen the rest of the family since the twins' birthday" she says.

She heads over to them while you head inside to put the eggs in the fridge. You can hear Noah shouting something, but you aren't sure what exactly. You open the fridge and are thrilled that Jake had organized it the other day so we could fit the food in there. You stack the eggs on the top shelf and as you are going to close the fridge, you change your mind and grab two eggs. You honestly love them things and Ms. Rose now makes sure to, at the very least, bring three containers full because of how everybody was fighting over them the first time she ever brought them to a family gathering. As you are eating the second one Marley and Jake come into the kitchen and catch you.

"Couldn't wait for the rest of us could ya Britt" LeLe says.

You shake your head no and finish savoring every bite of it before speaking. "No girl. You know how I am with them. I can eat an entire container by myself and not feel guilty at all" you say.

Jake shakes his head at you and says "Yeah we know we can't leave you alone with them for too long Britt. The folks want something to drink, so help grab a pack while I get the ice and cooler prepped."

You nod your acknowledgement to Jake. You and LeLe each grab a pack of Coronas and head outside.

_90 minutes later_

The youngins are in the pool with Faith, Jake, and Mike playing Marco Polo. Mike seems to be Marco right now. You didn't want to get in the pool while Blaine was still here. Rachel is keeping Puck company again, but it wasn't like when you and Mike caught them. There is a fair amount of space between them. Puck has a lot of the meat cooked including Rachel's vegan crap. He had pulled out the smaller grill just for her food. She, of course, went full on OCD on the grill for like a full hour before you deemed it okay to use.

The parents are conversing amongst themselves and catching up. You, Blaine, and LeLe have a three person game of spades going on. Since you are such a badass and are in the lead right now, but Blaine is right on your ass. LeLe could care less about this game. She isn't very competitive in games unless there's money on the line, and then you see her pull a 180, because she is truly a vicious opponent. The only thing that could make this better is if you were smoking a Newport right now, but you don't ever smoke in front of the kids. All of you have the same agreement when it comes to smoking, never in the house and definitely never in front of the little ones.

You are counting how many books you have in your hand when you hear Rachel's shrill of a voice. "Noah! How dare you speak ill of the great Barbra! That is considered a crime in the musical world and I will not tolerate such!" Rachel shouts at Puck.

You kind of feel bad because you are sure Puck loss a good 15% of he's hearing just now. "Whatever Rachel. That is not my kind of music. I don't even think of I ever heard one of this chick's songs. And why are you trippin' about what I listen to anyways? You asked what I like and I told you. I bet you probably haven't even heard of a lot of the artists I listen to" Puck states.

Rachel stares in complete and utter disbelief at Puck. "You haven't ever heard a song by the great Barbra?!" Rachel says.

"Out of everything I've just said that's the only thing you heard?!" Puck replies.

Rachel opens her mouth to say something, but Puck cuts her off beforehand. "Rachel, go bother B-squared and Marley. I need to concentrate on the food so we can all eat in the next 20 odd minutes" he says.

Rachel makes a face and dramatically leaves Puck and heads our way, while mom yells at Puck. "Noah! Stop getting that sweet girl all worked up for no reason" mom shouts.

"Alright mom" Puck replies. You, Blaine, and LeLe are snickering at Puck's submission to what his mom said.

"Thank you Mrs. Puckerman. Noah is always like this me and it's nice to have somebody on my side for once" Rachel says.

You see Mike and Jake snickering in the pool too, while the kids are oblivious to their surroundings like always.

"Oh Rachel dear. I already told you to call me Rebekah. I do despise being called Mrs. Puckerman. And do not even think about it Noah" Rebekah says. You see Puck shut his mouth promptly and you start laughing. "Do not think you aren't in the same boat as Noah, Brittany" Rebekah says to you.

You stop laughing and return your eyes back to your hand. Puck, of course, starts laughing at you now. "Shut it Noah BARUCH Puckerman!" you yell at him.

"What the hell Britt?! Why you yellin out my middle name in front of everybody?! You don't hear me shouting out your middle name!" Puck shouts.

"You shouldn't have laughed when mom scolded me. Plus I'm not embarrassed of my middle name like you are BARUCH!" you say quite loudly.

Your dad cuts in. "Okay okay. Enough of the bickering children" he says while trying to stifle his laughs. The rest of the parents are trying to control their laughing as well, but Mike, Jake, LeLe, and Blaine are full out laughing.

Puck simply humphs and turns back to the grill, while you look back down at your hand. You are once again trying to count your books when Rachel's voice disrupts your flow. "His middle name is Baruch?" she states more then asks.

You simply nod your head and say "Yup."

Rachel looks at Puck then back at you before saying "Wow that is kind of an embarrassing name. No wonder he doesn't want anybody knowing."

You laugh before saying "I know. I use it against him a lot as you just saw. One of the great benefits of knowing each other since we were five."

"He just told you his middle name back then?" Rachel asks you.

"No, even back then he guarded it like some buried treasure. I only found out because mom shouted it one time when we were getting into trouble. Jake found out the same way, but everybody else besides my dad and Dani, just found out too" you say to Rachel.

Before the Rachel could say anything Puck yells out. "Food will be ready in 10 minutes! Dani! Lip! Jazzy! Out the pool, dry off, and go scrub those chlorine-ridden hands!"

You hear the kids moan and groan, but they do as he says. You look at Blaine. "Are you going to stay for some food or will Kurt be upset that you are eating ahead of schedule?" you ask him.

Blaine smiles at you. "Kurt, will of course, not be thrilled if I did indeed eat here because he is making everybody wait to eat until I arrive. Actually I should be heading back soon, so how about we finish this hand real quick" he says.

You smirk at him before saying "Unless you have seven books in your hand, there is no way you are going to beat me Blainey-boo."

_8 minutes later_

"I told you I'm a badass at this game. Can't nobody beat me son" you say.

"I was only a book short of beating you Britt" Blaine replies.

"You still lost sugarplum" you tell him with a wink.

He laughs at your silliness. "Well I shall be off now. Kurt and I will come hang out with you guys soon alright" he says.

You pull him into an affectionate embrace. "Okay Blaine. Tell Kurt I said hi and I'll see him tomorrow at lunch. Text me when you get to his house too, so I know you made it alright" you tell him.

"I will Britt" he says. Then he walks off to say goodbye to everybody else. On his way towards the gate to leave Ms. Rose yells out to him.

"Blaine dear! Remind my lovely employees that we are having a staff meeting tomorrow night" she shouts.

"Will do Ms. Rose" Blaine shouts back before exiting through the gate.

"Grubs ready yall! Come and get it!" Puck yells out. The kids start attacking and piling the food on their plates before Puck seems to realize something. "Dani! Don't even think about taking all the ribs either!" he shouts at her.

You laugh at Dani's guilty look before heading over to fix your own plate of food.

**Santana's POV**

You are hot as shit to the point you have lip sweat. Freaking lip sweat! You have been slaving over this grill for the better part of the day. Even though you are sweating like you are out chopping sugar cane in Puerto Rico, you would not trust anybody else with the task of grilling all the food.

You guys went all out again with the food selections; lobster, steaks, pork ribs, pernil, corn on the cob, and a whole array of other side dishes. You, of course, also have the basics as well; hot dogs, burgers, chicken, etc. It is because of all this food that it feels like the right side of your face is melting. Quinn and Kurt helped some, but you only allowed them to do a couple of the side dishes. They are pretty much used to how anal you are when it comes to food, so they try to stay out of your way for the most part. They have been bringing the food that needs to go on the grill to you and taking the food that is already done into the kitchen. Kurt has also taken it upon himself to make sure you stay thoroughly hydrated.

You are truly hoping you have enough food to feed everyone. There are ten mouths to feed including your own. Along with you, Quinn, and Kurt, Blaine, Tina, Mercedes, Sam, Burt who is Kurt's father, Carole who is Kurt's stepmother, and Finn who is Kurt's stepbrother will be at the house. Some of them are here already. Tina, Mercedes, and Sam have been here for a few hours. Sam has been playing errand boy for us when we need something that one of us forgotten. You think it was because he wanted a reason to drive his Civic. You think at times he is a little loco when it comes to that car. He has dropped so much money on it and even pays for special parking to make sure his car doesn't get jacked. You tease him about it all the time, but in honestly you don't blame him because that car doesn't get him some extra cash whenever he races.

Kurt comes outside and heads your way. "Santana, my family has arrived and Blaine is on his way. Do you think you can tone it down on the insults today please?" Kurt says.

You smirk at him. "Awe. Is Chunky Monkey sensitive and can't handle a little tough love from moi?" you say.

"Tana." Kurt breathes out. "Can you please do this for me please? All I am asking for is today." Kurt says to you.

"Since you asked so nicely Kurt, I'll cut you this break, but only for today. Plus I'd hate to display the fact he doesn't have any balls in front of your folks. That would be such tragedy for them" you tell him.

"Thank you. Once my parents leave you can resume your torture of him for all I care, since you really don't mean it" he tells you.

"No problem. And where is Blaine coming from again? I didn't even realize he had left earlier" you say to Kurt.

"He went to see our friend Brittany at her house for a bit. He doesn't really get to see her often since she goes to school with me" he says.

"Oh okay. I'm guessing you stayed to help out around here, right?" you say.

"Of course. Plus Rachel is over there and I can use the off time from Ms. Diva if I am being honest" Kurt states.

"That's where the Oompa Loompa is at? I was wondering why she wasn't here. I didn't know she had any friends outside of you and of course Blaine by default" you state.

Kurt chuckles at you briefly before saying "Yes Santana. Rachel does have other friends as shocking as that may be. Actually she spends a lot of time with them."

You look at him in disbelief. "How are they able to tolerate her for long periods of time? I mean after 10 minutes I feel like I need a break for at least three days before seeing her again. These people must be seriously lame. That is like the only possible reason I can come up" you tell him.

"On the contrary my dear. They are by no means lame and are all completely the opposite of Rachel. It's like they are night and Rachel is day. It is quite the mystery to me how they came to be friends honestly. I know they shared a class together before, but how they came to interacting is beyond my comprehension" Kurt states.

"Whatever. They have to have some kind of lameness to them if they hang out with the lollipop kid on the regular. I'm just sayin" you state.

Kurt goes to say something, but is silenced by Daemyn barking loudly and running to the door where you see Kurt's family walking outside. "Hey boy!" Burt says to Daemyn when Daemyn jumps up on him in greeting.

Daemyn absolutely loves Burt actually. Whenever Burt comes over Daemyn remains by his side the entire time. It has been like that since day one. You think it is because of how Burt is an all-around amazing person. Even after all the shitty stuff that has been thrown his way, he remains the same sweet man and hasn't let those obstacles to him bitter. You know Burt is the reason why Kurt is such an amazing guy as well.

"Hey sweetheart" Burt says to you.

"Hey Mr. Hummel. How are you today? Hey Mrs. Hummel. Hello Finn" you say.

"Child what have I told you before? Call me Burt and I'm doing absolutely wonderful. The food looks amazing as always too" he tells you with a wink.

"Yes dear. How many times do we need to tell you not to call us such?" Carole says.

"Sorry" you tell the both of them before the head over to the extra-long picnic table yall have.

Yall learned after the first barbeque that a picnic table was a necessity. Yall chipped in and sprung for it quickly, even Burt contributed along with Cedes, Sam, Tina, and Blaine. You figured they did such because they knew they would be attending every time you used the grill, which has occurred.

Finn looks at you since he didn't walk off with his folks to the table. "Are you feeling alright Santana?" he asks.

"Aside from sweating like it's nobody's business I am doing splendid. Why do you ask Hudson?" you say.

"Uh because you haven't thrown an insult my way since I've stepped foot outside" he states.

"Your dear brother asked me to bite my tongue for today. So you are receiving a break today. Is that okay with you or would you prefer me to say the slew of insults that are lying in wait on the tip of my tongue just itching to be said?" you reply.

"No. No no I'm good...uh thanks" he says.

"Yeah yeah. Now go somewhere, because you standing there is very tempting" you say.

He nods and walks over to the table as well, where Burt is now throwing the ball for Daemyn to chase after.

You are actually nearly finished with the food. Thank god. You can almost feel the cool water hitting your body. Quinn comes outside with Fuego trailing behind her like always. She comes over to you. "How much longer for the food?" she asks you.

"About 25 more minutes...why?" you say.

"I can monitor the food while you go jump in the shower. I mean I am capable to of doing such, plus I know you want to scrub the sweat off your body before you eat. This way everybody won't wait until you get out of the shower to eat. Blaine will be here shortly so we can pretty much dig in once you get out" she says.

You deliberate this for a minute. She hasn't ever burn food in the past before and you doubt she'd let these tasty treats burn especially since she absolutely loves lobster and steak. "Fine. I should be out of the shower before it done anyways" you state.

"Good. Now run along and get your funky behind in the shower" she tells you.

"Okay okay I'm gone" you say as you heading into the house.

_20 minutes later_

"Aight. Let's get this party started" you say loudly as you walk onto the deck. You had seen that all the food that was in the kitchen was gone and knew that these jokers were good and ready to chow down as soon as you made your presence.

You see that everybody is seated at the table, so you take this opportunity to pull out the bag you had behind your back with a smirk plastered across your face. Nearly everybody at the table is looking slightly confused. Only Quinn, Kurt, and Blaine know what's in the bag.

"Dear lord please do not do what I think you are about to do Santana" Kurt says.

"No. Santana you can't make us do it. No. Just no!" Quinn states.

"Are you really serious right now? Did you really steal them? I thought you were joking about that" Blaine says.

"Uh what the hell are yall going on about?" Cedes asks.

"Well Patti, I will tell you what these three are talking about. They think it is absolutely absurd, but I believe it is complete genius I might add. See, we went to this Crab and Lobster fest a few weeks back up in B-more. They had this special item that they had everybody use and well I took quite a few as gifts to give yall to use at this get together. And well here it is.

You pull out the bib that has the slogan _**Our crabs won't be there in the morning**_. You hear Q and the fairy twins groan and bow their heads in embarrassment. Burt, Carole, and Sam bust out laughing, while Cedes and Tina have a shocked expression. And then there is Finn, who has this confused look on his face.

"Uh, I don't get it" Finn states, but it sounds more like a question.

You shake your head prior to saying "Figures."

Quinn looks you in the eye and says "I'm not wearing that ridiculous thing again. If it wasn't for the fact we weren't allowed to eat unless we wore the stupid thing, I wouldn't have worn it the first time."

"Oh. Lucy Q. I had a feeling you would say such. That's why I came prepared with my own ultimatum. If you don't wear this magnificent item, then I will refuse to ever cook or grill again for that person" you reply with a big smirk across your face.

"You wouldn't dare" Kurt says.

"You wanna test that, Kurtsy poo?" you say to him.

"Ugh. Kurt. You know her stubborn behind would and we'd be the ones that would have it the worst out of everybody" Quinn says to him.

"Well I'm in. I see the genius in the slogan" Burt says with a wink to you.

"Ditto" Sam says quickly.

Carole nods her head and says "I'll join in with the fun."

Everybody else groaned and mumbled under their breath while putting on the bibs. Of course, Finn has to say something again.

"I still don't get it" Finn states.

Burt and Carole turn towards him. Burt is the one to speak up. "Don't worry about it son...just put on the bib so we can eat." And Finn does as he is told.

"Great. Well let's dig in everyone as you reach for the extra buttery corn on the cob.

_3 hours later_

"Santana Adriana Lopez! Don't you dare post any of those pics of me on Facebook!" Quinn yells at you.

"Oh Quinnie. What are you gonna do if I do hit this send button?" you say.

"Don't forget we've known each other since forever. I have documented evidence on you that would embarrass you far more than those pics would embarrass me. So weigh your options carefully Missy Poo" Quinn tells you.

You know Quinn isn't bluffing on that threat and you can only imagine what dirt she has on you, like the cheerio and duck incident. She smirks at you because she knows she won this round. "I got you Q. I'll find those pics one day and burn them. Then your leverage will be gone" you tell her.

"Yeah yeah whatever Santana" Quinn replies.

You don't say anything and just keep scrolling through the other pics of everybody else. You are pretty sure they don't have the same kind of hold that Quinn has, so you start uploading pic after pic and tagging everybody. Next thing you know, you hear a high-pitched scream followed by "Satan!"

You laugh loudly, before you high-tail it towards your room and away from Kurt for some much needed sleep. Before you close your door you yell out "Love you too Kurt! Don't forget to put up the food!"

You look at your bed and it looks so tempting to just drop down onto it. You force yourself to undress and grab a white beater from your dresser. You walk the short distance to your bed and face plant right onto it. You snuggle into your pillow while whispering "Oh how I have missed thee" before closing your eyes and letting the sandman work his magic on you.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it has been so long since I updated. A lot of real life stuff came up from graduations to unexpected family invasions to a part time job. I do plan on continuing with this story so no worries on that front plus some of the real life crap is done. I am on vacation in the DMV for the week. I have a wedding to attend and spending time with my bestie when I'm not doing wedding stuff things.

I plan on working on Chapter 4 when I return home because there are going to be tons of distractions. I am however finishing up this one-shot I'm writing called _33 Weeks_, while I'm vacation. The one-shot is easy for me to write with all the distractions because it's actually based on something that occurred recently in my life.

So let me know what you guys think of the chapter. I'm not sure how I feel about it. There are aspects I like and some that are like "eh". I am however very excited about chapter 4 because we will get a lot of fun and craziness.

Anyways. Time for a nap now. Deuces!


End file.
